


Farewell Holibobs

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Apologies for whatever is inaccurate, Author has no clue why they wrote this, Author never played the game, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Don't take this seriously; like seriously don't, Gen, Reasonable plot? What's that?, Yeah clearly not enough details in this but I gave up, author is not British, sorta not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Short AU very loosely based on the sword and shield games, where Nebby took Ash to Galar instead of helping an Ultra Beast in another dimension before he left.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hop & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Farewell Holibobs

The setting sun was golden, shining onto Ash and Pikachu and highlighting their golden eyes and fur respectively as they watched the shadow slick away. Hopping onto Ash’s shoulder, Pikachu called out to Mimikyu with a concerned chirp. 

Ash glanced at Pikachu with a smile. “We should go home, too. Gotta restock on food and pokeballs for our new journey!” Pikachu’s ears twitched as a shadow overtook the light behind them. “I think we still have one extra pokeball- wait a second.” Rotating around, Ash, Rotom, and Pikachu stared up at an eleven feet tall lion. Large smiles stretched across Ash and Pikachu’s faces as they realised who it was.

“Solgaleo!” Ash breathed out, eyes twinkling alongside Pikachu’s. Shooting off the sand, Ash ran towards Nebby and hugged its snout while laughing. Pikachu ran onto Ash’s forearm and nuzzled Nebby. “How’s my baby legend?”

“It’s been a while-roto!” Rotom said, floating closer to them and hugging Nebby’s forehead while Ash pressed his cheek against Nebby. For a moment, the group just basked in the joyful sunlight.

Softly growling, Nebby poked its head against Ash and stood up straight. Ash tilted his head as Nebby nodded to its back, and gasped with a grin. As Ash climbed up onto Solgaleo’s back, he asked, “Where are you taking me and Pikachu?” Pikachu hopped down from Ash’s shoulder to Nebby’s head, chirping at Ash.

“...Did you forget about me-roto?”

Ash froze, glancing up at Rotom with furrowed eyebrows. “Ah, I mean. You’re going to work at Aether anyway, I was just thinking-”

“You were thinking?” Rotom screeched, “The world must be ending!”

“Rotom!” After a moment of silence, Ash sighed, shoulders loosening. “You’re staying here.” He gave Rotom a smile that even the machine could tell was false. “Guess I’ll see how well I do without you!”

As Nebby turned, Ash shot Rotom one last glance as Nebby roared towards the setting sun. Pikachu scampered in front of Ash, poking at Ash’s arm with lowered ears. Rotom mumbled, “I’ll just... go tell Professor Kukui then.”

Nebby created an Ultra Wormhole that cracked and glowed against the darkening sky, which got darker and darker. Scooping Pikachu up in one arm, Ash gulped down a rising sense of apprehension and braced himself.

As Nebby ran through the portal, Ash’s gaze fell upon a man with a cape suited for a king, staring up at a screen. With a gentle thud, they landed in the house, and Ash slid off Nebby with creased eyebrows. Nebby nudged at Pikachu as if cheering on a team member. Pikachu tilted his head, before hopping down onto Ash’s shoulder, giving a soft coo as Nebby took off once more and glancing at Ash with confusion in his eyes.

“Of course I can handle it, I’m the unbeatable Champion!” the man exclaimed. Ash sweatdropped, hands clenching the straps of his bag. 

“Now, Leon, you can ask us for help-” Ash’s eyes widened as he recognised Lance’s voice.

The man, who was named Leon, cut in, “Like you’re any better!” Tension crackled in the air.

As Ash tiptoed towards the screen, Cynthia’s voice rang out, “Boys, boys, we’re all tired, Diantha even has to act in a new movie in a few hours, and I don’t see her complaining.”

Diantha’s sigh could be heard over the speakers as Ash peeked behind Leon. “Other than that, I think we’re all done for the meeting?” Leon nodded, tilting his head as the other champions froze, staring at him.

“... Ash?” Steven asked, straightening up in his seat, staring at his screen as Leon whipped his head around to gawk at Ash. 

Ash sweatdropped, slightly waving to the screen. “Hi, everyone! How are you all doing?” 

Aside from Leon, the other champions only sighed. Diantha answered with “tired,” while Lance, Steven, and Cynthia answered with “paperwork.” Ash winced as Alder, who was currently sleeping in his office, let out a snore that startled everyone.

“Yeah, uh… you all look...” Ash trailed off. “Should I go over there and help-”

“First things first, congrats,” Steven said, backed by mumbles of agreement, causing Ash to flush. “Second, I thought you were on vacation.”

“Oh, I was-”

“Who are you?! Why does everyone know you but me? I know I didn’t lock the door, but where did you even come from?” Leon burst out, gesturing at Ash and Pikachu, before groaning, “Even I can’t deal with this so early in the morning.”

Lance gave a laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Get used to it.” He waved at the screen. “Nice to see you again, Ash, feel free to visit after you save the world!” Everyone stared at Lance as he ended his side of the video chat.

“... Save the world?” Leon echoed. “Wh- I have literally  _ never  _ seen Lance that-”

“Yeah, if Ash is there, you know something major’ll go down,” Steven answered, rubbing at his eyes before waving at Ash. “We are rooting for you, Ash. Hope to see you soon!” Giving a thumbs-up, Ash’s grin wavered. How would he tell everyone back at Alola?

Leon sputtered as Steven also signed out, staring between Cynthia and Diantha. Diantha sighed, nodding. “Good luck, Ash. You’re welcome to come back to Kalos, no pressure, of course!” Ash nodded, a wary grin on his face. She logged off as well, leaving Ash and Leon with Cynthia. And, well, Alder in the background.

“If- no wait, when you see the regional legendary, send us some pictures, hm?”

Ash sweatdropped, “Uh, I can’t, but...”

“Oh, that’s totally alright! Just make it out alive. You know I’m pretty interested in your adventures!”

Leon watched Cynthia’s screen going dark, and ended the call to not deal with Alder. “So… you aren’t a new trainer, are you?”

Pikachu gave a loud laugh as Ash shook his head. “I suppose not! How can you tell?”

“I uh… got a feeling.” A clock chimed, and Leon whipped his cape around with a yawn. “Ignoring how you got in here, considering all the other champions know you, it is... three AM. Shouldn’t a kid like you be… you know, sleeping? Even Hop is not this excited for the day.”

Ash tilted his head, the name rattling around in his head. “Hop? Ok no, look, it is five PM where I came from. Where exactly are we?”

“Hop’s my little brother, and-” Leon froze. “How did you get here if you didn’t know where… never mind, you are in the Galar, the greatest region!”

Ash’s eyebrows twitched as he glanced at Pikachu. “Cool… I’ll check this place out! Let’s go, Pikachu-!” Pikachu gave a sigh, poking at Ash’s cheeks. “Oh yeah, I don’t have Rotom. Hm… We’re going to get lost, aren’t we?”

Leon smirked. “I know that feeling all too well. Do you want me to lead you around after I check in with the Chairman? This is my hometown, so we will probably be alright! ...Probably.”

Ash shrugged. “If it is not a bother, sure thing!” Pikachu sweatdropped, sinking against Ash’s shoulder as he stepped to the side. They both watched Leon call up a man in a grey suit, before glancing at each other with forced smiles, warning signs blaring through their heads. Ash clenched his fist, ignoring how his guts twisted. Because what could they do other than pretend everything was alright?

“Hello, Chairman Rose,” Leon greeted, face serious. “How’s the situation?”

Rose opened his mouth but took notice of Ash and Pikachu on the side. “Oh? Who is that, Champion Leon?”

Ash stiffened up, smile wavering as he faced Rose. “Hello, I am just a tourist here!” He glanced off, trying not to scowl at Rose. I’ll be back there, Leon.” Leon watched Ash walk away, noticing how his fist twitched as he petted Pikachu’s fur.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Rose said, causing Ash’s blood to simmer. “I’ll check in with you later at Rose Tower before the Final match, Champion Leon.” Leon blinked as Rose ended the call, and Ash gave a large sigh of relief.

“Are you… ok?”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about him,” Ash admitted. “Are you really going to be alone with that guy later?”

Leon paused for a moment before smiling. “Well you do not have to worry about him. Come on, let’s go.” Ash narrowed his eyes and followed Leon out the door, hands brushing against the fence as they turned left. “...So, care for some conversation?” At Ash’s stiff nod, Leon continued, “Where are you from? It is not every day you meet someone cared for by most champions!”

“Ah, that’s why you’re doing this,” Ash mumbled, before raising his voice. “I’m from Pallet Town, but I just got here from Alola!”

Leon blinked, slowly nodding. “How do you feel entering the gym challenge here? I’d like to see what the others see in you.” He smirked, nudging Ash’s shoulder as they walked into Wedgehurst Town. “You might even take on me, the unbeatable Champion! Increase my winning streak, hm?”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched, but he sighed as Leon chuckled at his annoyance, excitedly circling Leon. “Maybe I will! I’ll be sure to break your record if no one else has!”

“I like your enthusiasm!” Leon’s eyes twinkled as he watched Ash and Pikachu both beam at him with a cheer. “If only Hop had a rival like you… Oh, speak of Giratina.”

“You’re calling your brother Giratina.” Ash sweatdropped as Leon shushed him with a grin

“How’s my number one fan in all of the world-” Leon started, startling when the miniature version of Leon ran past them. Ash raised an eyebrow. They were brothers? “Wait, Hop!” Leon called out, a hand reached out towards Hop. Ash gulped a sense of dread down as they caught up to him. “Hop, what is going on-”

“I’m so sorry, Lee!” Hop yelled after one glance back at Leon.

Leon was so startled that he stopped running, being drowned out by fans as they surrounded him. Ash put on speed to reach Hop’s side. “Hey there!” Hop slightly shook his head, running along the trail until he screeched to a stop and slung his arms over the fence next to his house. “... Hop, is it?” Hop only answered with a nod. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!”

“Ok.”

“Are you-”

“I’m fine.”

Ash leaned against the fence next to Hop with a huff. “Alright… I’m new to the region, can you tell me about it?”

“... There’s a gym challenge. If you collect all eight badges, you can enter the league at Wyndon Stadium,” Hop explained, almost on instinct, judging by his helpless face. Ash stayed silent, waiting for Hop to continue. “And if you win the league, you can enter the Champion Cup tournament.”

“That’s very interesting!”

Hop gave a small sigh, before sporting a small smile, face turning from hopeless to neutral. “It is. You get to go out there, battle other people, and little by little, you defeat more people and get stronger and stronger. It’s what Lee did, after all.” Hop propped his hands on the fence, turning his head to glance at Ash, who glanced off at where Leon would have been. What Lee did, huh? “You already met my older brother, Lee, huh? He’s the one who endorsed me for the gym challenge.”

Ash tilted his head. “Because he’s the Champion?”

“No! Well, yes, he has that authority, but…” Hop grinned at Ash, who raised an eyebrow as Hop digressed, “Who else could say their first battle was with a champion? I impressed him so much that he endorsed me for the gym challenge!”

After a moment, Ash and Pikachu both had stars in their eyes. “That’s amazing!” At Hop’s wince, they both froze. “What’s wrong?”

Hop glanced over the trail, not seeing Leon anywhere, and stood up straight. “I… You really want to hear?” Ash and Pikachu nodded. “I’ve gotten all my badges, but it just feels I’ll never catch up to Bede, my rival. He really wiped the floor with me, well, every time we battled.” Hop turned around to meet Ash’s eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I can take a loss! Battling means you’ve got to lose sometimes. But...”

Ash watched Hop’s eyes darting between him and the trail, eyes widening in realization. “The pressure’s getting to you.”

“He said I was dragging Lee’s good name through the mud, being so rubbish like I was… And I just can’t get those words out of my head!” After a pause, Hop closed his eyes. “If I’m weak, then people’ll think Lee’s weak, too… But I don’t want that! I can’t let Lee get dragged down! He’s the undefeatable Champion!” He snapped his eyes open. “Oh, sorry, you probably won’t-”

“You’re doing better than me.” At Hop’s stare, Ash continued, “I kept losing to my first rival. It’s not unusually for him to beat me and then insult me, saying things like I was too weak to be the ‘Pride of Pallet,’ but hey, I proved him wrong when it mattered. I know how it feels to not live up to your expectations alright.”

“How did you… beat him?”

Ash shrugged. “It’s different for everyone, but for me, I had to realise I have to cooperate and work with my pokemon. Who knows, fate works out in strange ways.” He felt a mental tug from beyond the fence and narrowed his eyes.

“I just… couldn’t get it together with my pokemon… Do I really deserve Lee’s endorsement?”

Focusing back on Hop, Ash said, “So you’re not advancing as fast as that Bede person, but to get all 8 badges, you must have gotten stronger!”

“... I have, haven’t I?” Hop’s eyes lit up with determination. “Lee’s really is the greatest trainer! And I don’t want people to be laughing at him all because his little brother is rubbish! It’s not enough! I’ve got to try harder. And harder and harder till no one’s laughing!”

“That’s the spirit! Just trust your pokemon and stop doubting yourself. I’m sure Leon would be proud of you nevertheless, even if he doesn’t admit it.”

Hop grinned, nodding and putting his hands behind his head. “Yes, definitely! That’s what I really want! I want to battle Lee--I want to take on my bro. But not just that, I want to beat him! I want to be the one who beats the unbeatable Champion! And I’m going to! My mind’s made up!”

“That’s great! Now, the important thing is to actually  _ communicate  _ with your brother, alright? You can go find Leon while I check this place out-” Ash started, cutting himself off when staring out over the fence and holding a hand over his chest.

“Yeah, that- Wait. You’re not thinking of going past the fence, are you?”

Ash froze. “Am I not allowed to?”

“... You’re clearly not from here. Now, you listen! No going past the fence! No! Everyone knows there are scary pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald!”

“Scary, huh? I’ll be the judge of that.” Ash hopped over the fence, causing Hop to freeze.

“Wh- wait!” Hop unclipped the fence and dashed after Ash. “What are you doing?! The place is off-limits! Nobody’s supposed to go in there!” After a few minutes of chasing, Hop could hardly keep his eyes on Ash through the thick fog. “You- Ash, was it? Ash! I can’t even see my own hand in front of my face, slow down!”

Ash screeched to a stop, causing Hop to crash into him. Before Ash could get a word out, Hop yelled, “Even I’m not this reckless! This place is off-limits for a reason, you know!”

Pikachu patted at Hop’s arm, chirping to Ash, who nodded. “You can leave if you want-”

“I might have just met you, but I’m not leaving you alone in the most dangerous place in the region, especially since- wait, do you have other pokemon?” Hop asked, cringing as Ash’s outline faded in and out like Hop was talking to empty air.

“I have Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar… and-”

“You don’t have those pokemon because they’re not allowed in the region,” Hop said, not seeing how Ash flinched. “Alright. I’m definitely not leaving you. Let’s go back.”

Ash paused for a moment before flatly saying, “You can go. I’m going ahead.” As Ash’s outline faded, Hop ran forward and grabbed Ash’s arm. “... Here, I feel like you’re curious too.” Hop startled as Ash’s eyes flashed blue for a moment as he continued to walk forward into the mist. After a while, the mist cleared, revealing a shrine.

“Now that’s something you don’t see every day…” Hop said, letting go of Ash’s arm and gasping as the mist dissipates around them. “Has this always been here?” Ash nodded to Pikachu, who hopped down onto the ground and sniffed the air. The two boys watched Pikachu point at the… rusted sword and shield near the centre of the shrine. “... a sword and shield?”

Ash walked forward towards the shrine, freezing as two howls rang out. Two pokemon appeared before their eyes. “... Hello?” They glanced at each other, before nodding and disappearing again. Almost like being tugged by a rope, Ash and Hop found themselves side by side in front of the shrine, staring down at the two ancient artefacts. “Huh. Guess Nebby knew this was going to happen.”

Hop froze as Ash picked up the sword and shield, offering one to him. “Wh-what?”

“Do you want to take one, or should I keep both?”

“I don’t understand. I… you can keep them, I guess.”

Ash hesitated, but nodded, putting both in his bag. “Alright cool! Let’s go back.”

“...Who was those-Wait, why am I asking you?” Hop made a grumbling noise as he and Ash began walking back through the mist. “Were those the sword and shield pokemon Sonia was blabbering about? If so...” He turned to Ash, who was petting Pikachu’s head and nodding like he understood what Pikachu was saying. “How do you know they were here? I lived here all my life, and I had no idea there were... legendaries in my backyard!”

Ash shrugged. “You’ll see plenty of amazing sights and pokemon on your journey. Surely you felt that pull like I did?” Before Hop could even get a word out, Leon came into view.

“Hop!” Leon called out, running in front of them.

“Wha-? Lee? How’d you manage to find your way here? You’re pants with directions. You ALWAYS get lost!”

Leon stared at Hop with a disappointed glare, hands on his hips. “Oh, that’s nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick! First you run off actually apologizing to me, and it’s for something I don’t even know what! Then I find you here in the Slumbering Weald.” Ash guiltily pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, shuffling away from the two. “Hop, you know this place is out-of-bounds...” Hop also glanced off but had a small smile on his face.

“Aw, you were worried about me? Neither of us are hurt, don’t worry,” he teased, before blinking. “That still doesn’t explain how you found us though.”

“... I was drawn to here?” There was a moment of silence.

Ash awkwardly glanced between the two brothers, before grinning. “Welp, this is great! Any major events I should know about before I leave?”

Leon startled, almost like he forgot Ash was even there, but Hop, on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrows. “You can come with me to Wnydon Stadium! They’re hosting the league there!”

“Ah, and you want me to cheer you on? Sure thing!” Ash said, noticing how Leon’s eyebrow twitched just for a moment, before smoothing out as he glanced at Hop.

“For now, let’s simply get out of this place. You’ll be alright now that I’m here with you!” Leon declared, causing Ash to sweatdrop.

“Even if we did get an earful from Lee, that was quite the experience! Do you remember where the train station is? I’ll race you there!” Hop exclaimed, already running off. 

Ash chuckled, meeting Leon’s eyes. “Quite a big fan you’ve got, eh? You must be really grateful for your brother.” A twinge of guilt shot through Leon.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

The three boarded the train, with Ash and Hop sitting next to each other and Leon across from them. While Leon had to actively ignore all the stares and awed expressions shot his way, Ash was watching Leon’s past battles and achievements on Hop’s phone.

“See, I record all of his matches! My big bro’s Charizard pose is the coolest!” Hop harshly whispered to Ash. After swiping down, he gasped, pointing to the screen and nudging Ash, who had stars in his eyes. “See! That’s Lee! He really is the greatest, right?” Ash peeked up, watching a smile spread across Leon’s face which he desperately tried to hide. Hop giggled, just as bouncy as Ash. “Lee and his Charizard took down that Dynamax pokemon in the blink of an eye! I knew Lee was strong, but this! Really makes you appreciate how great he is, eh?”

Ash stared at the Dynamax pokemon on the news and grinned. “Dynamaxing, huh?”

“Yeah, and Lee could even Gigantamax his Charizard! Here, I can find one of his matches for you!”

“That’s so cool, Leon!” After a moment, Ash asked them both, “So, can wild pokemon just… Dynamax here?”

Hop froze, and Leon leaned forward to meet Ash’s eyes, shaking his head. “No, it’s not natural. I’ve been running all over the region trying to stop them from causing havoc.”

Ash and Hop glanced at each other, the latter dipping his head as he said, “I held you back, didn’t I, Lee?”

“Aw, Hop! He wanted to check on you, it’s not your fault!” Ash comforted, Pikachu taking the cue and curling on the table in front of Hop. “Is there anything we could do to help, Leon?” Hop perked up, also nodding.

“Thanks! I appreciate the thought. But all I could ever ask of you two would be that you join me in the greatest Final match ever. I’ll do my part to make that happen by keeping everybody’s future safe. Hop, you do yours by competing in the Champion Cup tournament. Keep your eye on the goal, as I always say!”

Hop sweatdropped, staring at Leon. 

Ash softly sighed, glancing out the window as Wyndon came into view and blinking as Hop nudged at his shoulder. “All right! Wyndon City! This is the place where I become a legend at last! After all, I’m about to become the new Champion of the Galar region! That’s it! I’m headed straight for Wyndon Stadium!” Hop stood up and ran out the doors, leaving Ash and Leon behind.

“Yeah, I get that alright,” Ash muttered, shooting a smirk at Leon. “Good luck, Leon.”

“Eh, well, at least he shook off his gloom. That’s all that matters to me.”

Ash gave a hum, Pikachu running up to his shoulder as he stood up. “Though I do wonder, how far he would have gotten if his rival actually helped him get through his losses?” He purposefully stared at Leon for a few seconds before turning.

Leon kept his eyes on Ash as he ran after Hop, eyebrows furrowed.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

“Congratulations on winning against Bede! You’re in the Final!” Ash cheered, walking forward and patting Hop’s shoulder. “I knew you could do it.” Hop gave a soft grin, gesturing Ash to walk into the lift with him.

“And thank you for cheering me on. I’m really glad you’re the one here with me.” As the lift slowly lowered, Hop confessed, “I’m sort of unsure about my battle with Lee this afternoon. He’s never lost a single battle before...”

“Leon’s human, just like you,” Ash said. “He’s going to get defeated one day, and it just might be you!”

Hop grinned. “You’re right! I gotta keep my head up and try my best! It’s what Lee would do!”

Ash side-eyed Hop. “...I do hope you actually have fun with battling rather than just copying your brother because you feel like you have to. My first rival only became a trainer to compete with me, but now he works as a researcher and professor, and he helps out all sorts of people and pokemon!” He stared at the lift door. “This is your life, after all.” Hop fell silent for the rest of the ride, contemplative.

The lift opened, and the two boys stared at Leon in his Charizard pose. 

“Hop! That was incredible. Brilliant. Honestly... there were even tears rolling down my face before I knew it.” Hop flushed as Leon came forward and patted him on the head. “To think that the two of you set out together from the same town, built up the greatest teams, and arrived here at this point to throw everything you had at one another… That burning desire to win… Those moves filled with undefeatable passion! It was battling at its very purest, in every possible way! Thanks for proving me right, that you really did deserve your endorsement.” 

Ash and Hop sweatdropped, glancing at each other. “Um, Lee?”

“My team members and I will give everything that we’ve got in us to battle you in the Final match, Hop! Oh, my blood is pumping just thinking of-”

“You can ramble on after we get to the hotel and rest. I’m completely exhausted already!”

“Best to refill your energy stores first! Why don’t we go get some lunch together?”

Ash and Pikachu both glanced between the two brothers as they bickered over food choices, awkwardly grinning. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

“Level with me, kid. Your honest thoughts here. Think you can win the Final, too?” the reporter asked, shoving a microphone at Hop.

“All right--that’s enough!” Ash stepped forward in front of the camera. “Hop’s already tired from battle! And you’ve been asking rather rude questions! He’s got lunch plans with Leon, so please leave us alone.”

“Oh, yes yes, I understand. Looking forward to seeing the birth of a new star!” Ash and Hop both noticed the glare sent Ash’s direction, almost asking just who Ash thinks he is. 

After they left, Ash mused, “You think you’re ready for that?”

“...Lee deals with fans all the time! Though he does have it rough sometimes. Hm… well, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it when I become champion!”

Ash glanced at Pikachu, before nodding. “Alright. Do you want me to leave now, or when Leon comes?”

“Why leave? Do you not want to eat lunch with us?”

“I’m invited to eat lunch with you? You’ve known me for what, Rotom, what’s the time-” Ash froze, before sighing. “The point is, this is your big victory, why invite a random stranger?”

Hop shrugged, “I just have the feeling I should keep you around… ok that sounded weird, but still!” Ash and Hop both chuckled, and the latter sighed, slumping over. “I hope Lee gets here soon. I could eat my arm about now.”

An hour later, Hop was pacing around the hotel lobby while Ash yawned, leaning against the wall. “This is absurd… Even Lee’s never this late. Something’s not right. He always does what he says he’ll do. As a kid, he promised me he’d become Champion one day. He tried and tried and did just that!” He turned around, facing Ash. “He ought to be able to keep to his own lunch plans!”

Ash stopped mid-yawn, and Pikachu’s ears perked up. “He’s with that Rose, isn’t he?”

“Huh?”

“Rose said he was going to meet up with Leon before the Final at Rose Tower, I wonder if he meant now?”

Hop sighed, “I guess it couldn’t be helped then. But I’m still seriously worried here! What’s taking them so long? What could they possibly be talking about at this hour? Especially with the Final match being so close? And...” Ash noticed Hop’s pursed lips and glanced off.

“You don’t trust Rose either, huh? Do you know where Rose Tower is?”

Hop crossed his arms, running outside and pointing to a large structure in the background, with Ash narrowing his eyes at it. “Lee told me that’s the Rose Tower, but I don’t know how to get up there. But without Lee, there’s no Champion for me to challenge!”

“... Let’s head back to your hotel room, I think I might have a way.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

“Leon, we’ve discussed this a million time already,” Rose sighed, overlooking the city with Leon by his side as the sun began to set. “And still you fail to understand what’s at stake?” Ash and Hop glanced at each other before sliding off Nebby. “You, who is supposed to be our Champion...” Nebby nudged at Ash, almost apologizing to him before exiting through the portal and leaving them behind.

Leon said, “I think I understand well enough. What I don’t understand is why we ought to cancel tonight’s tournament in order to solve a problem that’s a hundred years away from affecting any of us!” He gestured over the city as the lights began to shine. “What difference is one day going to make? My duty as Champion isn’t this… this madness. It’s to carry out that Championship Match! That’s what Galar wants--and what I want! It’s what we’ve all been looking forward to for so long!”

Rose shook his head as Ash and Hop silently walked closer to them. “No, you don’t understand… You still don’t understand a thing! Look around us, Leon! Look at the Galar region stretched out before us. And know that the energy required to keep this brilliant, glittering world alive will be exhausted a century from now! The people of Galar today will hardly even exist. What Galar wants today hardly matters!” Rose stroked his beard. “The future is more important than just today! We must act as quickly as we possibly can! We must take action in order to avert tragedy! So that all can look forward to a better future!”

“In a hundred years!” Leon exclaimed, before sighing. “Fine. Look. I think I understand your concerns, Chairman. And I give my word I’ll help you with your plans… just as soon as tonight’s match is over.” Ash and Hop glanced at each other and ran in front of Leon.

“Lee… You never showed when you were supposed to, so I got worried that something had happened...”

“How did you two even get here?” Leon asked, eyes narrowing as Hop froze.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ash cut in. “We should get going if we’re going to have enough time to eat and prepare.”

Rose stared directly at Ash, but Ash lightly shrugged, glancing off like he didn’t have a care in the world. “I must apologise to you, Hop, if we’ve made you worry at all. There are times when adults just can’t seem to have an honest discussion with one another. Sometimes our pride just gets in the way.” As Hop walked forward, Leon shook his head, gesturing forward. 

“Never mind any of this. Let’s head back to the hotel, and we’ll all grab lunch together, yeah?” he said. “It’s on me, so you can order whatever you fancy.” Leon stared at Hop, before glancing at Rose. “If you’ll excuse us, Chairman Rose… And I do hope you’ll watch tonight’s match. It’s sure to be one for the history books.” Leon and Hop walked side-by-side, and Ash stayed behind, meeting Rose’s eyes, tension crackling like electricity.

“Hey, are you coming?” Hop called out, and Ash waved to him, sweetly smiling at Rose before running to catch up to the two brothers, almost acting as a shield between them and Rose.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

“This is it. The last match of the Champion Cup. Me against Lee,” Hop said to himself as Ash walked up to him, both of them staring up at Leon’s greeting and announcement. “I’ve got Butterfree in my stomach ever since we collected Lee from Rose Tower!”

“No doubt. Your big moment’s finally here, huh?” Ash patted Hop’s shoulder. “If anyone can beat the supposed unbeatable Champion, it’s you, Hop.” Hop clenched his fists with a grin, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah! Thanks, Ash.” Ash and Pikachu chuckled as Hop raced onto the battlefield, before sporting serious faces, bracing themselves as Leon and Hop faced each other.

“...the audience is also a bit cruel… they want nothing more than to see one of us lose, after all! It can fill you with fear knowing that, but I absolutely love pushing past the fear. I love giving it everything I’ve got as a trainer and seeing my team give everything they’ve got to seize another victory!” Leon ranted, causing both Ash and Hop to sweatdrop. “Me and Charizard, and all the rest of our team, will use all our knowledge and experience to crush you completely!” Ash shook his head as Hop and Leon walked away from each other and got in battle mode. 

Pikachu’s ears twitched as the screen glitched, showing Rose. Sighing deeply and facepalming as Rose described his failure to contain the energy released, Ash stood up straight and ran out to meet Hop and Leon.

“What’s the plan?” Ash asked.

“That video stream was from Hammerlocke Stadium,” Hop said. “What in the world did the chairman do...?”

Leon gritted his teeth, forcing out an “I don’t know!” like it pained him. “But everything he said… He really pulled this crazy stunt to solve some problem a hundred years into the future, didn’t he? I’ve got to see what’s going on… I’m the Champion! I have to go! I should’ve realised what the chairman intended to do before it came to this… I’ll take responsibility now for fixing this mess-”

“And you’re crazy if you think we’re not going along with you.” Hop and Leon both stared at Ash, the former recovering first.

“Yeah! Lee, you’re terrible at directions… What if you get lost along the way? I want to help! I’ve got to!” As Hop began to run forward, Leon grabbed a hold of his arm.

“You’re not dealing with this, neither of you.”

“Says you! I’ve got this far-”

“It’s not about how strong you are, Hop! I’m not risking your life when it was me who didn’t realise Rose’s intentions!”

“And you’ll say the same for Ash, huh?” Hop yelled, only to be greeted with silence. The two brothers stared around them. Ash and Pikachu are nowhere to be found. “No! Ash!” Leon froze as Hop ran ahead after Ash with worried eyes. Who in the world was this tourist?

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

Ash ran past Raihan without a second thought, eyes flashing blue for a split second. Raihan called out for him but twirled around as Hop and Leon ran towards him. “Well, if it isn’t-”

“Ash, what are you doing?” Hop yelled, running after Ash.

“And he’s gone… I’ve never met anyone that could match Hop’s energy.” Raihan said, turning back to Leon. “It’s a real shame, the way things have turned out.” Raihan sweatdropped as Leon gave him a grin, before following Ash and Hop into the stadium.

“...known as Eternatus,” Oleana explained, arms gesturing wildly. Ash coldly stared at her.

“Where is it?” Ash asked, voice flat. “Why did he think it was a good idea to piss off a legendary?!”

“...Apparently, the energy emitted from its body is what causes Dynamaxing-”

“We get the idea,” Ash and Hop both said, the latter running onto the lift. 

Before Ash did the same, Leon grabbed his arm. Pikachu hissed at Leon, who said, “Ash, it’s too dangerous. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but unlike Hop, you haven’t shown-”

Ash gave a deep laugh, before grinning like the world’s not about to end. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything drastic.” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he glanced at Ash’s innocent face, but Leon only shook his head and glanced at Hop, who was rolling back and forth on his feet.

“Hop, can you battle Rose while I defeat Eternatus?” Hop nodded, before meeting Ash’s eyes with a small shrug, before closing the lift. “...And Ash, you’re staying here.” Before Ash could say anything, Leon continued, “I don’t care if you competed in other leagues or not, you’re not getting into this.”

Ash gave a small scoff. “Well, that’s a first.” Leon raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the lift came down to them. “But you still can’t stop me from helping.”

“After I get to the top, I’m shutting off the lift. So neither of you will be in danger.” Like slamming a door in his face, Leon stepped onto the lift and left Ash and Pikachu behind.

“... He’s not gonna last, is he?” Ash muttered, before chuckling. “We were never alone. We’re not gonna leave him alone either.” Pikachu gave a determined squeak, nodding, before sinking a little on Ash’s shoulder, covering his small yawn. “Yeah, they’re probably worried sick about us too.”

Ash turned to Oleana, who was still pacing back and forth. “Excuse me, where are the stairs to the higher floors?”

“There are none.” Ash stared at Oleana, blinking slowly. “Mr. Rose never thought of stairs, as we always depended on electricity to power our lifts-”

“I’ve heard enough, thank you. Is there a changing room around here?” At Oleana’s confused look, Ash held his hands out. “See look, I can’t take the lift”--to show his point, he slammed his hand against the black up button--“so I’m leaving.”

“Ah… over that way.”

Ash nodded in thanks, before dashing off, mumbling to Pikachu, “I kinda feel bad calling on Nebby once again. Hope we’re not wasting its time...” Pikachu pointed to himself, before gesturing randomly and cooing. “I guess you’re right. Nebby’s not my pokemon though.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

“Hey Leon!” Ash and Hop both started, the latter staring up at Eternatus as it screeched.

“How did you-” Leon whipped around and gawked at Nebby. “Wha… I’m pretty sure that’s not a pokemon allowed in the Galar region.” Ash slid off Solgaleo with a serious expression.

“I’ll take the blame,” he said, walking in front of Eternatus and groaning. “What on EARTH is THAT?!”

Leon ran in between Eternatus and the two kids. “I told you not to come up here!”

“Oh, that’s not the problem!” Ash groaned. “I don’t know what pokemon that is! I mean, I know that’s Eternatus but-”

“We had to help! Regardless of the danger!” Hop exclaimed with a sweatdrop as Ash flailed in frustration.

“...You really have grown tremendously.” Leon winced as his Charizard got clipped by Eternatus’s Dynamax Cannon attack as Charizard tried to use a mix of Air Slash and Solar Beam on Eternatus. “But there’s no need for your kids to worry! It seems like some power of Eternatus’s was keeping my team from Dynamaxing, but…” Leon’s grin wavered a bit. “We’ve had a champion time all the same! Charizard and the rest of my champion team members have really worn Eternatus down. Now if I can simply catch it in a pokeball, we should be able to get this madness under control. Then everything will be back to normal.” Ash and Hop both watched Leon take a Master Ball out, staring up at Eternatus. “So watch this! It’s going to be a real champion catch!” 

Ash gulped as Leon threw the Master Ball at the legendary, watching the pokeball fall onto the ground and shake violently. Even when Hop cheered, Pikachu’s ears twitched as he stood on guard. Leon’s eyes widened as Pikachu ran in front of him, ordering Charizard to protect Hop and- “Ash!” Ash ran in front of Pikachu and Leon, taking the brunt of the explosion as Eternatus broke free from the Master Ball. 

Well wasn’t that a waste. Leon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Sonia was going to kill him for this. 

Hop peeked up, gasping as the shattered Master Ball fell next to him. Leon still got caught in the blast and was breathing heavily, but Ash was so close to the explosion that he got blown back to where Leon was. Pikachu wrestled out of Ash’s protective grip, chirping worriedly and glaring at Eternatus as it screeched.

“Ash! Lee!” Leon glanced back at Hop, biting his lip as Ash sat up, eyes serious. Pikachu hopped in front of Ash, cheeks sparking.

“...You know, would Rotom even have data on that?” Ash joked, brushing the dust from his pants as he stood up. “It looks kinda like Naganadel, hm?” Facepalming, Pikachu stiffened when Eternatus screeched down at them. Hop and Leon glanced at each other as Ash shrugged. “Maybe a poison and dragon type as well? Nah, doesn’t matter, let’s go, Pikachu!” Pikachu nodded, grinning when Ash let out the rest of his team alongside him. 

“Wait, you’re-” Hop and Leon both started, staring between Melmetal and Lycanroc, eyes also drawn to Rowlet’s Decidueye cloak.

“Hop, I know you just battled Rose, so-” Ash cut himself off as Hop ran up next to him, letting out all his remaining pokemon. “Oh, ok then!” His smile almost seemed natural, if not for the harsh glow Eternatus was giving off. Almost as if he was used to this situation. Leon shook his head, leaning against his Charizard and breathing heavily.

Ash and Hop both glanced back at Leon in worry, but Eternatus screeching and using Cross poison on them brought their attention back. Nebby and Melmetal blocked most of the attack while Hop’s… 

Ash groaned like he heard a bad pun instead of being attacked by a pokemon that could destroy the world. Sure, he knew what a Charizard and Snorlax were, but nothing else! Where was Rotom when you need- Oh right, Rotom’s back in Alola... Anyways, Hop’s bird pokemon helped to block any remaining poison.

Hop took a peek at Ash before ordering all his pokemon to attack Eternatus at the same time. Eternatus growled, swatting at the air at Hop’s bird pokemon. 

“Rowlet, try a Seed Bomb!” Ash called out. Rowlet spat his everstone at Eternatus, who only slammed it to the ground before swiping at Rowlet. Rowlet dodged it and stared at Ash with a deadpan, flying down and trying to get his everstone, which was currently embedded in the ground. 

Ash actually gave a chuckle, before sporting a serious face as Eternatus charged up a Dragon Pulse attack. Of course he would know, Naganadel had it. Ash wished it was here too. “Hop, tell your bird to fly in front of Charizard and the others to stand back.” Hop’s eyebrow twitched but did what Ash said, even stepping back and running next to Leon. “Nebby, Melmetal, protect Pikachu and Rowlet!” The two nodded, the latter using Harden and standing in front of the two smaller pokemon. “Lycanroc, Incineroar, Stone Edge and Fire Blast!” Stone Edge blocked part of the Dragon Pulse, while Fire Blast directly met it, being pushed back and forth before exploding into a cloud of smoke. Leon coughed the hardest, groaning and nearly falling over if it wasn’t for Hop catching him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Leon mumbled, forcing himself to stand up straight. Hop bit his lip, tears lining his eyes as Leon reassured him, “I’ve never lost a battle before, remember?” Weakly smiling, Hop gave him a thumbs-up before glancing at where Ash would have been.

While all of Ash’s pokemon were blown back, Eternatus was unfazed. Rowlet ,in particular, floated upwards and back like a balloon. Though Ash took advantage of the smoke, yelling, “Pikachu, you know what to do!” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he ran forward with Quick Attack, hopping from Nebby to Melmetal to Rowlet and propelling himself up, charging an Electroweb attack and encasing Eternatus with it. “Nebby, Melmetal, aim at that Electroweb with Flash Cannon!” 

Hop partially supported Leon’s weight as they both watched the twin Flash Cannons hit their mark. They gaped at Ash, who unflinchingly met Eternatus’s eyes as it roared, ordering Nebby to continue its slaughter with a mix of Metal Claw and Sunsteel Strike. He couldn’t possibly have dealt with this situation before, right?

Hop ordered his pokemon to stand beside Ash’s, wincing as Eternatus shot down one of his pokemon before weakly shooting another Flamethrower at them. Wait, did Hop just say that bird was called a Corviknight- Ash began to think, not even paying attention to the problem at hand. Before anyone could even respond, Charizard’s Ancient Power attack countered the Flamethrower. Leon’s Charizard landed next to Ash’s pokemon as Hop returned his fainted pokemon, staring up at Leon as Ash ordered Melmetal to use a combination of Double Iron Bash and Headbutt and his… Nebby? Whatever that pokemon was, to use Zen Headbutt.

When Eternatus toppled over, kicking up a dust cloud, not even Hop cheered. They gasped when energy started to swirl around them, being absorbed into Eternatus in a vortex of chaotic iridescence. Ash stepped between the two brothers and Eternatus as the dome around it expanded, a column of energy shooting Eternatus up into the sky before exploding like a supernova. 

The building shook, and dark purple storm clouds angrily growled and spat lightning at them. Pieces of large debris started floating around like they were in an invisible tornado as they all stared up at… “Let me guess, That’s Eternatus Dynamaxed?” Ash flatly asked, watching horror overtake the two brothers’ faces with a weak smirk. Eternatus uncoiled, roaring down at them.

“Wow, it’s huge! How are you not even a little bit afraid, Ash?” Hop asked, huddling closer to his brother as Ash shrugged, watching different visions flash around them. Ash sweatdropped. Ripping holes in time and space isn’t good for the world, Eternatus.

“It’s too early in the morning for that.” Hop and Leon glanced at each other. Early? It wasn’t even morning??? Ash paid them no attention, only placing a hand over his eyes as dust flew around them. Pikachu hopped next to Ash with a chirp, and Ash froze. “Oh. Do you think that would work?”

Pikachu shrugged nonchalantly, pointing up to Eternatus and getting in attack mode when it charged up a… Is that Flamethrower? Ash winced as the brothers panicked over their pokemon not being able to use their attacks, and took off his bag and the two artefacts in them.

Hop’s… Corviknight? Yeah, that. Corviknight flew behind Eternatus, with Rowlet following the bigger bird. Before any of the humans could react, Incineroar covered Ash and Pikachu, and the attack scorched the rooftop. Charizard was barely conscious, if not only conscious because Leon was still hurt and Hop still had to be protected. Nebby and Melmetal on the other hand, completely fainted from the attack. 

Ash gripped the two artefacts, handing the sword to Leon and the shield to Hop before returning Melmetal and running over to Nebby, placing a hand on its snout. “...We can’t just leave Nebby here. What do we do?”

Even as two sparks of light beamed against the sky, Ash didn’t pay attention, only absentmindedly stroking Nebby’s mane. There was a whoosh sound, and two… are those legendaries? Two legendaries stood in front of Hop and Leon. The two brothers confusedly glanced at each other, the artefact in their hands floating upwards and merging into one in a colourful explosion.

Pikachu whacked his tail against Ash’s arm, chirping sharply as he dove into Ash’s bag and took out a pokeball. Ash’s eyes widened. The two legendaries in the background changed forms, each in a sparking cocoon. Ears twitching, Pikachu nodded, and Ash guided the pokeball onto Nebby, capturing it. There was a ding.

Ash held Nebby’s pokeball to his chest, mumbling an apology and watching the two legendaries, whatever their names are, roaring up at Eternatus. Waves of red and blue energy surrounded them as the battle began once more.

Lycanroc grimaced, panting heavily with red eyes. Ash knelt next to Lycanroc as the blue legendary used Howl and the red one used Light Screen. “I’m guessing Counter doesn’t work?” Lycanroc softly barked, eyes determined as Eternatus began to charge up an attack. Ash met Pikachu’s eyes, and they both hesitantly nodded. 

Hop and Leon both stared at Lycanroc in utter confusion as he hopped onto some debris and charged towards Eternatus with an Accelerock, using Bite on one of Eternatus’s five claws, before being smacked off. Ash returned Lycanroc before he hit the ground, watching Eternatus let out a whirl of purple energy. “Rowlet, Feather Dance!”

While Corviknight flew down in front of the two brothers, Rowlet escaped the attack, his cloak being destroyed instead. The two legendaries stood in front of Ash and his other two pokemon, protecting them even if Eternatus’s attack didn’t reach that far. Ash smiled, even going as far as grinning when Hop ran next to him, ordering his Corviknight to use Scary Face.

Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek as they watched the two legendaries chipping away at Eternatus, and Ash glanced at him. Pikachu’s tail was pointing to Incineroar, and Ash directed his gaze, listening to Incineroar’s growls. “It’s too late to use Revenge- Wait, really?” Incineroar gestured to Lycanroc’s pokeball with determined eyes. Ash slightly tipped his head, before nodding and glancing back at a trembling Leon. “Leon, tell Charizard to use Fire Blast.” As Ash gestured towards Incineroar, Leon stared at Ash like he was crazy. “Do it.”

“...Are you sure-”

Incineroar growled in agreement, a reddish glow around their body. Charizard smirked, launching a Fire Blast at Incineroar without Leon’s order. Ash stepped to the side, chuckling at Leon’s stunned face when Incineroar gathered the fire attack and absorbing it into their belt. Hop startled as Incineroar raced past him in a Flame Charge, ramming into Eternatus. Before Eternatus knocked Incineroar off, Incineroar’s belt glowed, a giant steel jaw trap like burst of fire clamping on another one of Eternatus’s claws. 

Ash quickly returned Incineroar and watched the red and blue legendaries both charge up their respective signature moves again, targeting two different claws. Presumably their signature moves. Ash sighed. He really needed a Rotom or pokedex. Eh, he could have been more confused, so Ash simply shrugged. Eternatus weakly screeched, slowly charging up its next attack. Ash’s eyes narrowed. “Pikachu, try a Thunderbolt and Iron Tail.”

Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at Eternatus before slamming it with an Iron Tail, the attacks not looking it had any effect. Hop gritted his teeth, ordering, “Corviknight, let’s also try one of those combos! Steel Wing and Drill Peck!” Charizard softly growled, watching Leon’s eyes focus and unfocus. 

A red flare surrounded Eternatus, and Ash took a deep breath. “Rowlet, Razor Leaf to distract it!” Hop stared at Ash, wincing as his Corviknight got blown back. The red and blue legendaries used a combination of Quick Attack and Bite, and a Sacred Sword, respectively. 

Eternatus sent out a giant tornado, fainting Corviknight and Pikachu and leaving the red legendary wounded. Only the blue one was unaffected. Hop returned his pokemon while Ash picked Pikachu up, walking over to the two legendaries. “You think we’re going to win this?” he joked. 

Hop shook his head, freezing as his brother stumbled a little on his feet. Eternatus charged up another attack as the two legendaries glanced at each other, before barking, causing Ash to grin. “Then I’m counting on you two!” When Hop ran over to Leon, Leon shook his head, only staring at Ash. Judging by Hop’s worried eyes, they were thinking the same thing.

As patches of purple bubbling out of the ground- erm, the rooftop, Ash yelled, “Rowlet, Brave Bird!” Right after Rowlet slammed against Eternatus, Ash returned his unconscious pokemon, smiling as both legendaries weren’t affected by the attack.

Eternatus faltered as the two legendaries roared back. The blue legendary used Howl, before slashing at Eternatus. The red one used Bite, before bashing at it. In a last attempt at winning, Eternatus charged up a fire attack.

Before anyone could react, the blue legendary skidded in front of the red one, taking the attack for it. The two of them barked to each other, before roaring up at Eternatus in unison. Ash practically had stars in his eyes as they finished Eternatus off, fighting tooth and nail. Well, fighting tooth and claw, that is.

Eternatus exploded, crackles of pink lightning around it. Ash turned to Hop and tilting his head at Eternatus. “This is it! Try to catch Eternatus now!” Hop snapped out of his stupor, giving Ash a thumbs-up. His Dynamaxing band glowed as he enlarged a normal pokeball. Using all of his might, Hop threw the pokeball at Eternatus.

Eternatus kept restraining, and everyone held their breaths. Right after Eternatus jerked backwards, it was sucked into the pokeball. Ash hugged Pikachu tighter as the pokeball fell, cracking and denting the ground. 

It trembled once.

Twice.

Thrice.

A glow surrounded the pokeball, and the pokeball shrunk down to its normal size. Ding!

Giants sighs of relief were heard. Hop cheered, pumping his fists as Leon stared down at Eternatus’s pokeball with an awed face. The debris around fell to the ground with loud thumps, masking Ash’s own whimper. 

“We did it! You did it, Ash!” Hop yelled, running over and picking the pokeball up. There was a sparkling sound, and like a firework, streaks of pink were seen through the clearing sky. The two legendaries changed forms once more, howling up at the sky before jumping towards the setting sun.

Leon returned his Charizard, slightly wincing at his pain but smiling at the peaceful scene as he picked up the two artefacts. They were all alive, the region and the world saved, and Eternatus was contained. Everything was great-

Ash turned around, his smile faltering. “Hey, can we get some food now?” Hop and Leon’s eyes both widened as Ash curled around Pikachu as if to protect him, and fainted away from them and slamming his back onto the cold rooftop.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅* 

The silence continued into the hospital. Hop and Leon were also checked over for injuries, but neither of them had major wounds, so they were allowed to leave. Yet they didn’t. They watched over Ash instead. Ash Ketchum of all people. 

...He almost looked asleep. Actually, he did look asleep. He had no super serious physical wounds after all, and his bruises were all covered by the cape draped over him. Ash was just… in dreamland for the time being. Hop absentmindedly tucked Leon’s cape under Ash’s chin while Leon placed Ash’s pokeballs and his sleeping Pikachu next to him.

Leon was the first to tear his gaze away from Ash, glancing at his brother. His usually excitable brother, was silent for once. Oh, but who was he to say? He brushed a hand over the sword and shield lying next to Ash’s pokeballs and sat next to Hop.

“Ash Ketchum, the Alola Champion,” Hop mumbled to himself, before straightening in his seat. “...Lee, did you know who Ash was?” Leon paused for a second, and Hop weakly chuckled. “That’s a no then.” They fell silent once more.

“...Speaking of champion, when do you want to battle?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to use Eternatus-”

“Hop!” They awkwardly laughed, shutting up as Ash grumbled, curling onto himself like a Litten. How could they laugh when they don’t even know when the person who pretty much single-handedly saved the region was going to wake up?

Leon stood up, gesturing Hop to follow him out the door. They had no right to stay… right? Just before they left the room, Eternatus’s pokeball flickered for a moment. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash snapped his eyes open, staring at the darkness around him. “Did I somehow get possessed again?!” He felt like he was floating as he stared at the large screen in front of him. “...What happened?”

The screen was nearly blinding as it played through a few random pictures. A meteor hitting the planet. The shrine where they found the sword and shield. Pink and purple energy engulfing the land. A tapestry of a king. Eternatus attacking the Dynamaxed pokemon it created. Two brothers clothed in red and blue. People fighting back against Eternatus. And-

Ash gasped, staring at a picture of himself being bombarded by Lysandre’s mega evolution beam. The overwhelming power and control. The faintness and sickness. He felt a headache coming on as the screen shut down. Even more so when a large shadow loomed over him. 

As he sharply turned around, he stared at Eternatus. “...Hey, Eternatus!” A wave of rage slammed into Ash, causing him to breathe heavily, wincing as Eternatus roared at him. “Ok look, I don’t even know if you’re real or not, but I can’t understand you this way.” Ash stood up straight, holding out two fingers and tapping each one. “Shake your head for no, nod your head for yes, okie?”

Eternatus hissed at Ash but nodded.

“Cool. I know the energy you give off relates to Dynamaxing. Is that voluntary?” Eternatus shook its head. “Are you guilty for bringing it?” A nod. “Well, this region depends on energy-” A nod. “...Can you help us, then?” Eternatus looked unsure. Ash patiently explained, “If you provide the region with enough energy to last, say a century, every century, I’ll make sure you’re freed and left alone the rest of that time. Do we have a deal?” 

After a moment of silence and intense staring, Eternatus nodded. 

Ash gave Eternatus a thumbs-up, startling when the world around them turned to static. By the time Ash looked back to Eternatus, it was gone. Replaced with Lumiose City crawling with vines.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Where is your cape, Champion Leon? What happened to that terrifying pokemon? Did you two contain that pokemon, Champion Leon and Hop?” the reporters kept asking the two brothers. 

Leon took one look at a silent Hop, and answered, “That pokemon was Eternatus. Chairman Rose awakened it, and we captured it.” Grin weaker than usual, Leon exclaimed, “Didn’t I say the unbeatable champion was going to keep you all safe?” 

As the reporters asked more and more questions, Hop got more and more irritated. Leon gently nudged Hop’s shoulder but understood enough of the situation to step back. When it got down to “We knew you two could save us all,” Hop snapped.

“It wasn’t just me and Lee, ok?”

The reporters fell silent for a single second, before crowding around Hop and asking more questions on what he meant. Leon stepped forward, explaining, “His name is Ash Ketchum. Other than that, unless we get his permission, we’re not going to continue talking behind his back about him.”

Everyone mumbled to themselves, before asking, “Where is he?” One in particular pondered, “I heard there was a rumour that you two both got new pokemon not from this region. Was it because of him?” Leon gulped as all the other reporters’ eyes gleamed. Because of course they would latch onto as much gossip as they could. 

“Yes, he’s not from here, but I have the authority-”

Hop winced as everyone started talking about Ash and how he’s poking his nose where he doesn’t belong. They all thought Hop and Leon could take whatever danger comes their way easily, why should some random person else get any credit? In fact, this Ash person must be really rude and meddlesome if he was getting into their responsibilities and business- “He’s done nothing wrong! He actually helped a lot!”

Leon cut in, “And even though he’s from another region, he still helped save everyone.” At everyone’s wary faces, Leon firmly stated, “He didn’t have to help. He still did. I say we show him some respect, alright?”

While some people went in the “Did this Ash person battle alongside you? Because them using certain pokemon is illegal!” direction, others directly targeted Hop. “If this Ash really helped so much, did you, Hop? Sure, you made it to the finals, but are you really that good?” This led to more questions about the final battle between the two brothers, but they weren’t hearing any of it.

“Don’t discredit my brother!” Leon practically hissed. “Don’t discredit Ash, and don’t you dare discredit Hop!” Hop blinked, a warmth blossoming in his chest. “If anything, I was the one who helped the least!” As the reporters all pondered over who Ash could be to have helped even more than their champion, Leon led Hop away from the crowd, trying and failing not to glare at them. 

After Leon made sure there was no one around, he stopped walking, stifling a laugh as Hop walked right into him. “Hey, Hop, how are you doing?”

“Me?” Hop had tears lining the edge of his eyes, but he pretended they weren’t there. “You’re more hurt than me! And Ash is still in the hospital! I’m sorry for causing all this trouble.”

“...Hop, I’m sorry. Sorry that I didn’t check in with you as much as I should have. Sorry for not asking what you wanted to do. Sorry for putting so much pressure on you.” Leon placed his hands on Hop’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being a bad brother.”

“What? Who told you that?! I’ll fight them-”

“No, Hop, I’m serious. Ash helped me realise it.” Hop’s eyes widened. “Ever since I became the champion, I know you felt left behind. Ever since I started my journey, really. I mean, you even tried following me!” They both chuckled, but Leon’s face turned serious a moment later. “Me being the champion doesn’t justify my absence. I’m so sorry, Hop, and I’m so bloody proud of you, no matter what.” Leon froze for a moment when Hop tackled him in a tight hug, before relaxing and ruffling Hop’s hair. “I’ve got you, Hop. We’ve got each other.”

They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Hop stepped back, laughing, “Look at me, getting you all soaked with my tears.” Leon furrowed his eyebrows, blinking when Hop brushed the topic off. “I wonder how Ash is doing?”

“You two have gotten close.” Leon rubbed the side of his arm. “I’m glad he was there for you when I wasn’t.”

“...Are you jealous?”

“No! Well, a little, but not because of you two.” Sporting a weak smile, Leon continued, “I’m glad you two are so close. Really puts in perspective our relation.”

There was a moment of silence. “Ash became a great friend of mine, but I’m not replacing you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I sure would be.”

“...I’m never going to replace you!” They stared at each other. “Hop, I know I tease you about your height and age and-” At Hop’s deadpan, Leon continued, “But you’re still my brother. And that’ll never change.” Leon held out his pinkie. “Pinkie promise?”

Hop nodded, pinkie curling around Leon’s pinkie with a giggle. “Pinkie promise.”

“And even if Ash wakes up-”

“When.”

“Even when he wakes up, that doesn’t change a thing.” Leon gave Hop a grin, pointing to it. “Cheer up, Hop! Everything will be alright!” Hop weakly copied Leon, as he always does. “If anything, you’re going to have to share him with me.”

Hop mock gasped. “You mean you adopted him as a brother too?” Even though both of them laughed, they would both be lying if they said they didn’t mean it. “...Can we go check on Ash?”

“Of course. Lead the way.” 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Pikapi?” Pikachu chirped, opening his eyes, staring into Hop and Leon’s eyes. “Pikapi?” He glanced around the hospital room, ears alarmed when he saw Ash on the hospital bed. “Pikapi!”

Hop scooped Pikachu up and sat next to Ash. “It’s going to be ok, Pikachu. Right, Lee?”

Leon startled at the sound of his nickname, letting his rotom phone drop to the side. “Well, the doctors can’t find any major physical wounds, so Ash is expected to wake up soon, yes.” Hop raised an eyebrow as Leon paused. “...Some people saw us here- No it wasn’t your fault, Hop.” After a moment of silence, Leon patted his cheeks and took a deep breath. “Everyone in the region is wondering who Ash is, and… what I would do in terms of his pokemon.”

“What do you mean?” Pikachu’s ears also tilted in curiosity.

“They deduced that”--Leon gestured over Ash’s pokeballs lying on the table--“these new pokemon are Ash’s. And that because of the pokemon regulation, they should be taken away.” Hop gasped, and Pikachu darted under Leon’s cape and huddled against Ash. “I’m not going to let them do it.” Baring his teeth, Leon glared down at the screen. “All of these people think I’m just going to separate a good trainer and their pokemon and give them away as gifts? Ugh. They’re just dead wrong.”

Hop nodded, before asking, “...I thought champions can overrule that rule for themselves?”

Leon’s eyes were conflicted. “If we reveal who Ash is, they’re going to disturb him for a simple news story. I’d be surprised if you’re comfortable with that.” Hop quickly shook his head. “At least for now, I can overrule that rule and say they’re under my protection and watch.” Lowering his head, Hop couldn’t help but let out a yawn. 

“Oh, sorry-”

“Hop, you’ve had a long day, I don’t blame you.” Leon took a step towards the door, before freezing. “What would you like to do?”

Hop stared down at Ash and Pikachu. “I want us all to get out of this hospital.” 

“...I mean, I guess we could-”

Like on cue, Nebby’s pokeball burst open. Hop and Leon both stared up at Nebby as it growled at Ash, nudging him and Pikachu. “Wait! You’re planning to leave, aren’t you? I don’t want to leave Ash!” Hop cut in, already gathering Ash’s belongings and pokemon, as well as the two artefacts. “I wanna go with you!”

Nebby paused for a moment but nodded when Pikachu did, grabbing Leon’s cape off of Ash and giving it to Leon before crouching down. Leon threw his cape on, rolling his shoulder before scooping Ash and Pikachu up and climbing behind Hop on Nebby. 

Standing back up, Nebby created a portal and leapt through it, the sandy beaches of Alola coming into view. Hop and Leon were almost blinded by the sunlight, and they froze at the same time. “Oh wait, time zones are a thing.”

“No wonder…” Leon mused, a flash of guilt in his eyes as he glanced down at Ash. “So is this his home?” Nebby padded across the sand, tilting its head up at a house right next to the beach. The front door slammed open, and a man stepped out, freezing as he stared up at them.

“Nebby?!” he yelled, running over and staring as Hop and Leon got off, the latter cradling Ash closer as the man’s eyes lit up. “Ash! Is he alright? Tell me he’s alright.” Pikachu gave a chirp, leaping from Leon’s arms to Kukui’s.

The two brothers glanced at each other, before Leon asked, “He’s going to be alright, but who, uh, are you?”

“...Kukui, regional professor of Alola. And I should be asking you two that question!” Kukui exclaimed, letting Pikachu run onto his shoulder and holding his arms out. Leon watched Nebby nod before handing Kukui the sleeping Ash. “Wait a second, aren’t you two the ones on the news saying how Ash helped out?”

“Uh, yeah,” Leon glanced down at the sand, before staring between Ash and Kukui. “I’m Leon, Champion of Galar.” He gestured to Hop. “And this is my brother-”

“Ahem.” Leon flushed in embarrassment, stepping back as Hop continued, “And I’m Hop! I’m Leon’s competitor in the Galar Champion Cup Finals!” Hop hugged Ash’s bag closer to himself, eyes slowly drooping. “Sadly, we didn’t get to it.” Leon took the two artefacts from Hop, leaning Hop against his side and chuckling.

“We’ve all had a long day, that’s for sure.” Kukui stared between the two brothers as Leon scooped Hop into his arms, despite Hop’s annoyed complaint. “It’s currently night in our region, so…” Leon stared at Ash, almost longingly. “We do want to make sure Ash is alright, but we don’t want to overstay-”

Kukui took a step forward. “Wait, any friend of Ash’s is welcome here! I’ll pull out the extra beds and no one will bother you, promise.” Leon still looked unsure, but as Hop yawned, leaning his head against Leon’s chest, he nodded. Nebby gave a satisfied purr, returning itself to its pokeball in Hop’s hands, causing Kukui’s eyes to widen. “Ash captured- What…? Uh, yeah, let’s get you two to bed.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

It was hardly noon when Hop and Leon both startled awake, shooting up from their beds and confusedly staring around for a few moments. Ash’s whimpering and Pikachu’s anxious chirps were what snapped them out of their confusion.

Hop reached forward and placed a hand on Ash’s arm, freezing when Ash shoved him off. Pikachu didn’t seem surprised though, only blocking Hop with a tail before cooing at Ash. Narrowing his eyes, Leon gently pulled Hop away from Ash, who was curled up on the bed, clenching his arms so hard that his nails left crescent marks. “Lee, we’ve got to help-”

“I know, Hop, but you- I mean we don’t know what he went through.” Leon shook his head, his cape gathered in front of him. “He might not want to be touched in a time like this, but we just don’t know.” Hop clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he restrained himself from reaching out once more. 

Ash writhed, muttering, “Leave them alone. No, just leave them alone!” Ears drooping, Pikachu padded closer to Ash and nosed at his cheek.

“Ash, it’s not real!” Hop yelled, and Ash went silent once more. Leon blinked when Ash blindly fumbled around, burrowing himself under his cape and groaning. Hop couldn’t help but chuckle as Leon took his cape off, draping it over Ash and Pikachu. There were a few more moments of silence, before a pair of sleepy eyes met theirs from underneath Leon’s cape.

“Wha- What happened?”

Hop scooted closer to Ash, mumbling, “We captured Eternatus and saved the region, possibly the world.” Pikachu poked his head out, chirping to Ash with a reassuring pat. Ash had a relieved smile on his face as he stared around the familiar room. “...You almost died, Ash.”

“Did anyone else?”

“Well, no-”

“Ok that’s all that matters.” Hop and Leon glanced at each other, eyes sad. Ash’s eyes widened as he sat up. “Oh, that’s right! Thank you, both of you, for your help!” Pikachu sighed, snuggling closer to his trainer.

“...We should be thanking you, Ash!” Leon hissed, a hand also lingering next to Ash. “You weren’t even associated with Galar, you had no reason to help save it!”

Hop cut in, “And speaking of saving Galar, what were you even  _ thinking _ ?” Ash gulped as Pikachu sweatdropped, side-eyeing him. “Running in front of Pikachu and  _ taking Eternatus’s attack _ ? Why on earth-”

“I did not expect you to be this worried.” Hop and Leon both froze. What did Ash just say?

“What?” Hop and Leon both blurted. Though Pikachu wasn’t surprised, he still facepalmed. While Hop’s mind went blank, Leon held a hand towards Ash, whispering, “Ash, I… I’m sorry.” Ash’s look of utter confusion made Leon purse his lips and ask, “How can I help? Wait, scratch that, how can we help? How do we show that we genuinely care for you?”

Hop nodded, scooping Pikachu up as he walked over to him. Ash absentmindedly wrung at the cape around him. “Oh you know, I always love hugs, but I don’t want to-” Before Ash could even finish that thought, Hop glomped Ash, with Leon hugging them both at the same time.

After a few moments of silence, Pikachu gave an irritated squeak and wriggled out of the embrace, causing the three to laugh. Ash tipped his head, blinking at the “blanket” around him. “Leon, did you… give me your cape?”

Shuffling back with an embarrassed flush and shrug, Leon responded, “Well, yeah, you wanted it.”

Ash glanced over to where Hop and Leon were sleeping beforehand. “...Wait, I’m assuming Nebby brought us back, and… did you go to sleep with your cape? Sorry about waking you two, by the way-”

“It’s alright,” Hop mumbled. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, what Hop said. Don’t worry about it.”

Hop smirked, still clinging to Ash. “And yeah, he slept with it.”

“Hey! Can you really blame me?” The two brothers laughed, making Ash weakly smile and gently push Hop off. Pikachu tilted his head, cooing sadly at Ash.

“Well, I better get going then,” Ash declared, giving Leon’s cape back before leaping off the bed. 

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Where?”

Pikachu tugged at Ash’s shirt as he shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to leave you two to your sleep.”

Hop slid off the bed, meeting Ash’s eyes. “We only stayed because we wanted to make sure you were alright! Did you even get enough sleep?”

Ash sweatdropped, skipping past Hop’s first comment, “Me not sleeping is not unusual-” Hop and Leon both either pushed or pulled Ash back onto the bed, causing Pikachu to jump onto Ash’s chest and chirp angrily at his trainer. “What, it’s not unusual, you know that, Pikachu.”

“Well if you’re not going to sleep, I’m not going to either,” Leon declared.

“Yeah, same here!” Leon glanced at Hop with a bittersweet smile, and Ash awkwardly glanced off. “So what do you want to do, Ash?”

Leon cut in, “Who wants to watch a movie?”

Ash gave a silent sigh as Hop nodded, flopping back onto his bed while raising his hand. “Me me me, Lee!”

“Melee?” Leon echoed with a teasing smirk.

“Meleon?” Ash meekly said, almost too shy to get between the two brothers’ conversation. Ears twitching, Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder and stayed silent as Ash stroked his back.

Hop’s eyes lit up. “Charmeleon!” Leon rolled his eyes and off the bed, turning the telly opposite them on before sitting between Ash and Hop. “Can I call you that from now on?”

“You sure can!”

Ash stared between the two of them, silent as Pikachu dozed off.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“And you two are just so tiny!” Leon teased, booping Ash and Hop’s noses while comedically towering over them. 

Hop glanced over at Ash with a grin, and Ash rolled his eyes, hoisting Hop up on his shoulders. “Ha, who’s the short one now?” Leon only laughed. After a while of Ash mock chasing after Leon, Hop said, “You can put me down now, Ash, if I’m getting too heavy for you-”

“...Hop, you’re actually really light, don’t worry about it.”

Leon’s eyes sparkled. “Like a Hoppip!”

“Oh cool! I love it!”

Ash glanced off, spotting the two artefacts and his belongings and pokeballs on a table nearby. Even though Ash quickly diverted his gaze, Leon still noticed Ash’s wary expression. “Ash?”

“Hm?”

Hop laid his hands on Ash’s hair, tilting his head. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“...Just what happened in Galar.” Ash bit his lip. “I know you’re not supposed to bring other pokemon into Galar, and I’m sorry.”

“You’re excused,” Leon commented. Ash fell silent, eyes wide. “I’m the Galar champion, and I deem you trustworthy. I know you love the world way too much to cause harm to it.”

“...So my pokemon won’t get in trouble?”

“You won’t either Ash.”

Ash gave a loud sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.”

Leon and Hop glanced at each other, eyes sad as Hop mumbled, “When it comes down to it, you can just say you’re the Alola Champion.”

Ash blinked as Leon nodded. “Yeah, as a champion, you have the authority to bring your pokemon wherever you go, even to Galar. But you don’t have to, because I’m covering for you.”

“Oh…” Was that a hint of sourness in Ash’s tone? Before the two brothers could react, Ash noted with a grin, “I guess that’s alright. You helped me battle Eternatus after all.”

“Well I didn’t want  _ you _ to help!” At Hop’s glare and Ash’s blank eyes, Leon sharply mumbled, “I know I couldn’t have done it alone, and I’m grateful for both of you, but you two were so reckless!”

Ash let Hop down, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re calling  _ us _ reckless? You clearly didn’t gauge Eternatus’s hp accurately. You  _ could have died. _ ”

“So could have you two!” Leon yelled, freezing when Ash winced, eyes flitting about.

Hop stepped between them. “Hey hey, let’s just be grateful we’re all alive and well-”

“Well, huh?” Ash mumbled, eyebrows twitching. “Speaking of being well, shouldn’t you be maintaining your region’s well-being right now, Leon? Arrest Rose?”

Leon’s eyes were serious. “I know what I’m doing, Ash. Rose already turned himself in. Look, being back in Galar this late… well, early, doesn’t help anyone. And I already took care of calling people in for cleanup when  _ you _ were out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I fell unconscious while taking Eternatus’s attack to  _ protect you _ ,” Ash hissed, before giving a small groan and rubbing at his temples. 

Leon froze, a hand reached out towards Ash as he wobbled. Hop was the one to physically hold Ash, however. “Whoa, Ash, take it easy. Maybe you should stay here-”

“I bet you two already battled for the champion title while I was recovering-”

“You still are. It’s a  _ miracle  _ you’re even  _ awake  _ and up, Ash!” Ash glanced down at his hands, before glancing back at Hop. “But me and Lee really haven’t battled yet.”

Ash shook his head, almost immediately regretting it. “That’s not the point…” There were a few moments of silence. “I’m sorry-”

“Wait, you running directly in front of me was intentional?” Leon slowly asked. Ash raised an eyebrow, leaning against Hop a little more as he nodded. “But… why?”

“Because no one deserves to get hurt. And I’m sure Hop would rather me hurt than you, considering you’re brothers.”

“What?” the two brothers both blurted, and Hop continued, “I didn’t want either of you to get hurt!” 

Ash brushed Hop’s comment off. “But why didn’t you two battle already?”

“...You woke up before we made plans to battle,” Leon explained. “You woke up way too fast.” Ash’s eyebrow twitched. Wow, was him recovering so fast a bad thing to Leon? “Besides, I think neither of us were going to battle until you awoke.”

Hop shifted Ash back onto his bed as he mused, “I get that Hop might be too worried about me to focus on the battle, but why you too? Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful, but why wait for me?”

As Leon paused, Hop mumbled, “Because we’re not going to have fun battling without you? Because we want you to see our battle live?” Ash kept his eyes on Leon.

“You two are the siblings! Did you really delay the battle for me? Apart from me helping you out, is there no other reason? Are you only gifting the battle to me  _ because I helped? _ ” Ash gave a small bitter chuckle. “I’m only worthy of a great battle and kindness because  _ I helped _ ?”

“No, Ash,” Leon mumbled, before weakly chuckling. “I’m sorry. You’re even more like Hop than I thought.”

“...What does that even mean?” Ash and Hop both blurted.

Leon stepped in front of Ash. “Ash, we aren’t just being nice to you because you saved the world! I know I was… a bit aloof to you, but that’s not on you! I genuinely think you deserve to see our battle, simply because… you’re alive.”

There was a moment of silence. Hop glanced between Ash and Leon with a big grin. Ash stared at Leon for a few more seconds, before glancing off at the two artefacts once more with a small smile. “You know, it’s about time me and Pikachu start our new adventure.”

Leon and Hop tilted their heads as Ash scooped his sleeping Pikachu up. “Alola was the first region I stayed in one definite place for more than a week. Not counting Kanto when I was little, of course.” 

“But you seem so at home here!” Hop exclaimed, lowering his voice to a whisper when Ash winced. “Sorry sorry.”

“This is my home as well,” Ash replied. “That’s why I didn’t want to leave it. But Nebby taking me to Galar made me realise just how fun and exciting my adventures were!”

“I’d go with ‘dangerous,’ but whatever works for you,” Leon muttered.

Ash genuinely laughed. All of them startled when a loud creak sounded. Kukui sheepishly waved from the front door, walking up next to Ash. “Hey, how are you feeling, Ash?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Ash nonchalantly said.

“You feel nothing?” Kukui worriedly asked.

“Oh, no-”

“Do I need to tell a doctor? Get nurse joy?”

The two brothers glanced at each other. “Oh no no no that’s alright, Kukui, it’s totally fine!” Ash stammered out, before sighing. “But I do want to ask a favour.” Kukui tilted his head, nodding for Ash to continue. “Can I leave my Alola pokemon here? As in, permanently? It’s ok if you say no-”

“Of course you can!”

Ash grinned. “Thank you!” 

As Ash walked over and put on his cap and grabbed the two artefacts, Leon started, “You don’t have to-”

“I know. I always start anew each region I go except for Pikachu.” Nodding towards Pikachu, Ash gave the two artefacts to Hop and Leon. “And since it was so fun, I’m no longer uncertain about telling my friends I’m leaving.”

After a moment of silence, Hop grinned. “So are we going to battle soon, Charmeleon?”

“Right back at you, Hoppip!”

Ash sighed, glancing off. “As long as you two are happy…” 

Leon paused, before reaching forward and putting a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Hey, what do you think? How soon do you want us to battle? Come on, don’t be shy! It’ll be a match that’ll go down in Galar’s history! It’ll change Galar forever!” Kukui sported a satisfied smile before leaving. Leon made sure Kukui was gone, before hissing, “But why  _ on earth _ do you go to a new region with  _ only Pikachu? _ Do you know how  _ dangerous  _ that is?” Leon softly hissed, blinking when Ash and Hop both chuckled, shaking their heads fondly.

“Dangerous? If things went wrong, I could always go back home,” Ash said, glancing out the windows. “But seriously, it’s time we bid farewell.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

It was almost like Leon was battling his younger self. But Hop was so much more than just that, hm? Ash chuckled to himself, petting Pikachu. Sure, they did similar gestures--A lot of similar gestures, actually--but they’re two different people. Still…

The two brothers glanced around the same way. Their grins are the same. They pumped themselves up the same way with a few pats to their cheeks. They threw their pokeballs the same way and stood the same way. The only real difference? Hop didn’t copy Leon’s way of throwing his Dynamaxed pokeball. He still stumbled but didn’t spin around trying to do a one-hand throw like Leon does.

Pikachu glanced up at Ash with a soft chirp, both of them grinning. Looks like they got to understand each other a little better! Sure, Ash wasn’t there to see it in person, but who was he to get into other people’s personal business? ...Yeah, he wasn’t their brother after all.

The utter silence of the crowds was what snapped Ash out of his thoughts. Both of the two brothers’ pokemon were out cold. Oh.

Hop gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and staring down at the ground while trembling. Leon, on the other hand, gripped the edge of his cap and didn’t let it go. 

Pikachu leapt onto Ash’s shoulder as Ash stood up, Leon’s cape in his hands. Before anyone could respond, Hop and Leon both grinned, returning their pokemon and nodding to each other from across the battlefield. What else could they do? 

And that was it. The Championship Match was over. No clear winner. Hop and Leon walked in front of each other and shook hands. Ash almost felt revolted by their fake grins, even more so when he sported one as well. Pikachu tilted his head, chirping at Ash.

Thump thump thump. Ash’s bag rhythmically beat against Ash’s back like a rapid heart rate as he walked in front of the two brothers. “So… who do I give this to?” This is wrong.

Both brothers were hesitant.

Hop’s grin widened. “Lee, of course! I didn’t win the title.” 

“That just proves how modest you are, Hop,” Leon mumbled, before declaring, “My time as Champion is over... But what a champion time it’s been! Thank you for the greatest battle I’ve ever had-!”

“Don’t…” All of this was wrong.

“Congratulations, Hop! You’ve beat even the unbeatable Champion— making you the new Champion of the region!” Ash glanced between Hop and Leon, furrowing his eyebrows as Hop shook his head, but stayed silent. “You’ve become a first-rate Trainer, all right. I offer you my heartfelt congratulations-”

“Lee...” As Leon continued ranting about Hop being the “new legend” and creating a bright new future, Hop got more and more on edge. Until finally, Hop blurted out, “I’m not taking the title.” Wrong wrong wrong!

Leon fell silent, staring at Hop with wide eyes, before quickly plastering a giant grin over his face. “Oh, there you have it! I’m still the unbeatable champion!” 

Ash petted Pikachu’s tail before gritting his teeth and running straight out of the stadium. The two brothers both yelled, “Wait, Ash!” Ash didn’t listen. 

As the celebratory fireworks went off, Hop and Leon raced after Ash, but by the time they got past the crowds, Ash and Pikachu were nowhere to be seen.

“Ash! Where are you?” Hop yelled, before turning to Leon, not even trying to hide his worry. Leon only shook his head. After a pause, Hop sighed, “Ash could take care of himself. If he didn’t go back to Alola, he probably went back to Kanto.”

“You don’t know that,” Leon muttered.

“He went home.”

“...Then we should go home too.” Hop stayed silent, nodding as they walked over to a flying taxi. They got into the taxi. They took off for Postwick. 

There was silence.

“...Why did Ash run off like that?” Hop softly asked, staring out the window. Leon stayed silent, rolling his shoulder and massaging his knuckles. “Seriously, Charmeleon, why do you think-”

“I don’t know.”

They fell silent once more. “Hey Char?”

“Yeah... Hoppip?”

“I know we’re going to see Ash again, but…”

“I know.”

Hop’s eyebrow twitched. He turned around, staring Leon in the eye. “I miss him, alright? I may have only known him for a day, but I feel… weird, knowing how he reacted to our battle.” Leon furrowed his eyebrows, shifting closer to Hop. “I don’t know for sure, but Ash seems like the person that’ll do anything to resolve a conflict.”

“He is.”

“So what, he just left us? For us to deal with this alone? He definitely wasn’t deserting us, and he’s definitely not a coward who runs away at the sight of conflict, but… I just don’t understand.”

“We’re not alone. We have each other.” Leon reached over and slung an arm over Hop’s shoulder. “Maybe Ash knew that him being here wouldn’t help-”

“Maybe you thought that way!” Hop yelled, before shaking his head with a whimper. “Lee, I know you’re no longer hostile towards him, but we’re still leaving him out. He already doesn’t feel like he belongs, I just know it, and I don’t want him to think we don’t care by not checking on him!”

Leon placed his other hand on Hop’s waist and pulled him into a tight side hug. “Shhh, Pip, I know I’m not perfect, but I’m starting to get how you’re feeling. We’ll find Ash, promise.” Hop leaned his head against Leon’s chest, huffing softly as Leon asked, “How are we going to resolve this?”

“You’re asking me? Has that ever happened before?” Hop joked, wincing when Leon guiltily glanced off. “Sorry.”

“I should be the one saying sorry, and I am sorry.”

“...‘The important thing is to actually communicate.’ That’s what Ash said. So before we find Ash, we should resolve our own problems. You can’t pour from an empty glass as they say.”

Leon pulled back, staring down at Hop. “When did you get so mature? No, don’t answer that question.” Hop hummed in agreement, face thoughtful and almost… guilty. Like every time Leon saw what the aftermath of Hop losing a battle was. “Um… So how are you feeling, Pip? About our match?” 

“...I didn’t win.” Hop had a small frown on his face, no longer hiding his melancholy. “I’m going to replay that battle in my mind for so long though.”

Leon took one look at Hop’s face before doing the same. With a grimace, he muttered, “And I didn’t win either.”

Hop clenched his fists, before releasing it with a deep exhale. “I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be angry at you, I know that! It’s just…” Leon furrowed his eyebrows, before steeling his expression against Hop. “I’m always in your shadow, and it’s just so  _ frustrating _ ! I know I wasn’t strong enough-”

“You could have won. You have Eternatus.”

Hop gritted his teeth. “I’m not going to use Eternatus. Ever. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“...And yet you didn’t even need Eternatus to tie with me.” Leon stared down at his hands. “I feel bad for keeping the title when you clearly could have won.”

Hop paused for a moment before admitting with a whisper, “No, I think the reason I didn’t use Eternatus was that deep down, I realised battling wasn’t for me.” Leon fell silent with shock. “...Look, Char, all my life I’ve copied you. Right after I battled Bede, Ash said how… don’t get me wrong, battling is fun, but I only started battling because of you.” Hop glanced off, fidgeting with the edge of his jumper. “Being a trainer was all I knew. Sure, I got this far already, but do I really want to be tied down to a champion title like you are? I could surpass you, and I do want to surpass you so you’d be proud of me!”

“Oh, Pip…”

“But I don’t know if I really want to be champion?”

“You could be the champion-”

“I know. Which is why I’m unsure. I’m not sure what my goal now is either.” Hop meekly glanced back at Leon. “I’m not backing down because I failed. I’m not quitting battling simply because I couldn’t reach my ‘goal’ on my first try. I’ve already learned that lesson of never giving up… So, er… Sorry, is that ok? For me to-”

Leon tipped his head before grinning and giving Hop a noogie, eyes pooling with affection. “Of course it’s ok! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hop groaned, irritated, jabbing his elbow at Leon’s side and forcing him away. After a moment of silence, the two brothers both laughed. “You little rascal, get over here!” Leon smirked when Hop tried to wriggle out of his tight hug before sighing and admitting defeat with a pout. “...Pip, as long as you’re making good life choices-”

“Lee!”

“I don’t care what you do with your life.” Leon shifted his hands so they were on Hop’s shoulder. “And while I know people expect you to be a trainer because I’m your brother, know that you have my support, no matter what.”

Hop’s shocked face quickly turned giddy. “You know, if it were anyone else saying that, I doubt I would have believed it.”

“Well of course, I’m the ‘undefeatable champion’ after all!” Hop and Leon exchanged knowing glances. “I really am proud of you, Pip. You don’t need to prove your worth or anything like that, you existing is enough.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“...Ash!” Hop called out, blinking when two guys wearing red and blue ran past him and Leon, smirks on their faces. Pikachu’s ears twitched, his cheeks sparking like he was just in a battle as Ash glanced at them, Leon’s cape still in his hands.

“Ash? What are you-” Leon started, gasping when the two Galar legendaries roared behind him. 

All of them winced as the two legendaries growled at them. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other as Hop and Leon got in battle position, before Ash stepped right up to the two legendaries.

“Hey, Zacian and Zamazenta, is it?” Ash whispered, crouching a bit so he met their eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them take your artefacts or wreck the region, I promise.” Hop reached a hand towards Ash as the two legendaries scowled at Ash, only to be held back by Leon. “It’s ok. You’re not monsters. In fact, I never thanked you two for helping us defeat Eternatus, hm? So thank you!”

There was a red glow around the two legendaries as they protectively defended the grave like slab and their artefacts. “Ash, what are you  _ doing? _ ” Hop hissed, trying and failing to free himself from Leon’s grip. “Lee, you can’t be ok with this!”

Leon shook his head. “No, but what other plan do we have?” Zacian and Zamazenta growled at Ash and Pikachu once more.

“Not letting Ash do this  _ alone? _ ” Leon didn’t respond. If anything, he dragged Hop further back.

“I know you’re angry. I know you’re hurting. I know you feel utterly betrayed by the royal family for sealing you away and trying to erase you from the legend to boost their own power. But you acting this way is only going to prove them right.” Ash gritted his teeth, yelling, “And you’re not bad pokemon!”

“Ash, it’s not working!” Hop yelled. “ _ LEON _ , let me make my own decisions!” Leon froze, letting Hop go.

The red energy crackled around the two legendaries as Zacian rammed into Ash’s chest, causing him and Pikachu to fly backwards. Hop covered his eyes with clenched fists before running forward and helping Ash up, nearly whipping Leon’s cape at his brother.

“Ash, are you ok? No wait, stupid question. Why do you think you can do this alone? I thought we already had this lesson with Lee!” Leon facepalmed before narrowing his eyes at Zacian and Zamazenta, putting his cape back on.

Hand protectively curled around Pikachu, Ash snickered, eyes dazed. “I had no way to contact you.” Ash leaned forward, blinking hard. “And you two were busy.” Hop froze. He didn’t even respond when Ash put Pikachu in his arms and slowly walked towards the two legendaries. 

“Wait, can’t we fight-” Leon started.

The two legendaries growled and hissed at them. Pikachu tried to wriggle out of Hop’s arms but stopped when Ash shook his head. “Battling them just proves we’re against them,” Hop mused. “And they didn’t get healed after our battle against Eternatus, did they? Logically, they’re bound to be vulnerable.”

Ash’s face flashed pride. “You sound just like my first rival.” He turned back to the two legendaries, hand outstretched. “We don’t have to be enemies. How can I help?”

“Yeah, please calm down!” Hop exclaimed. “You two don’t have to lose control. You can manage this, I know you can!”

Leon ran next to Hop as Zamazenta took a step towards them, growling. “We all know you two are the true heroes who saved the Galar region after all!” Zacian and Zamazenta seemed to settle down a bit, and the red glow surrounding them flared out.

The red sparks of energy curled around Ash’s hand, but he didn’t complain. When a faint red glow surrounded Ash, he didn’t complain. Even when Ash flinched in pain, he didn’t complain.

Pikachu raced forward, chirping in worry up at Ash as his eyes flickered red. The two legendaries tipped their heads, stepping back and glancing at each other as Ash unwillingly gave a small whimper. “Is that all?” he asked. “Will you guys be alright?”

The two legendaries nodded, leaping forward in front of Hop and Leon. “Hey!” Hop exclaimed, “Ash, what are you  _ doing?! _ ”

Ash stared back at them with wide eyes. “Wait, don’t come any closer! I don’t want-” Pikachu latched onto Ash’s pant leg, shaking his head. 

Hop and Leon nodded to each other, stepping forward despite Ash’s pained warnings. “Hey, Ash, we’re here for you. How can we help?” Leon asked.

Ash stared between the two of them with a weak chuckle before wincing. “I can handle it. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well we’re worrying!” Hop and Leon both exclaimed, furrowing their eyebrows when Ash shook his head. Before Hop could respond, Leon ran forward and hugged Ash, the red energy sparking around both of them like lightning. “It’s going to be alright, Ash, I promise,” he said through gritted teeth. Ash froze for a second, before hugging Leon back. Hop couldn’t help but smile. Eternatus’s pokeball shook.

The two legendaries softly cooed as Eternatus let itself out. No roaring or screeching this time.

Ash stepped back from Leon as he tensed up, ready to battle Eternatus if it wasn’t for Eternatus tilting its head at them. Pikachu ran up to Ash’s shoulder, squeaking at Ash as they all glanced up at Eternatus. Hop ran over and grabbed Ash’s hand, some red sparks also transferring to him, causing Ash to stare between the two brothers.

“...You two really want to help?” Between winces, Hop and Leon nodded. Ash sighed, pulling his hand away from Hop’s and turning around to face them, his red eyes flickering amber. “Capture Zacian and Zamazenta. I already told them about you, and they think you’re worthy of their power.” The two legendaries barked at Ash, who nodded and stared up at Eternatus. “We had a deal, right?” Eternatus bobbed its head up and down.

Even Ash flinched as Eternatus shot forward, curling around the three of them. There was a moment of silence. A sense of relief came over them, and Eternatus flew off into the sky. 

Ash’s now amber eyes glistened in the sun. Hop and Leon both stared back at Ash as he said, “Don’t worry about Eternatus. As long as we leave it alone, everyone is satisfied.” Like on cue, Hop and Leon’s Dynamaxing bands surged with energy for a split second.

Zacian and Zamazenta both padded over to them, and Ash grinned as Zacian softly headbutted him, before petting both legendaries while kneeling. “See? We’re good, right?” He chuckled as Zamazenta rubbed its head against his face. “Yeah, they’ll see that their ancestors were wrong alright. I’m so proud of both of you! I knew you could do it!”

Hop walked forward with a dangerous grin. “So you’ve got everything under control? All of you?”

Ash turned back to the two brothers. “I’m proud of you two as well. I knew you loved each other too much to not talk it out with each other.” 

“...But you… Char, don’t tell me you’re just going to brush this off.”

“Pip, I’m just as confused as you are.” Leon blinked when Ash’s smile turned sad. “Ash, what exactly happened?”

Ash nonchalantly waved a hand, patting Pikachu. “Oh just fought and won against royalty. Seems like they didn’t have time to test out their new controlling mechanism, but things worked out.”

“It nearly didn’t!” Hop said with a deadpan, eyes immediately pooling with worry as Ash wobbled on his feet. “Ash, that energy almost overpowered legendaries, how are you holding up?”

Shrugging, Ash muttered, “Not like it didn’t happen before.” Before Hop or Leon could respond, Ash continued, “I’m not ungrateful, but why did you guys come here anyways?”

“...We were drawn to here?” Leon answered, before chuckling, “Again.”

“Oh… hey can I lean against you two?” Ash asked, rubbing his temples. “I’m still…”

“Of course!” Hop sharply whispered, letting Pikachu climb onto his shoulder and grasping Ash’s shoulder. “Hey Char? Can you-” The two legendaries cooed at them, and Ash. “...Wait, didn’t you say we should capture them?”

Ash mumbled, “Yeah, in case those two come back, I want to make sure they’ll be protected.” He gestured towards the two artefacts laying on the stone. “It’s for the best.”

“But you’re the one who calmed Zacian and Zamazenta,” Leon said.

“But  _ you two _ are the ones who helped,” Ash shot back, tone almost bitter. “I guess you’re right, Leon. I really am weak.”

“...What. When did I say that?” Leon asked, placing a hand on Ash’s back. “You’re not weak. You’re far from it!” Hop nodded in agreement, watching Pikachu scamper next to the two legendaries.

“I… never mind.”

“No, seriously.”

“...Why didn’t you want me to tell people I’m the Alola Champion then?” Leon froze. “I was already awake at that time. I knew the consequences of telling people who I am. But you didn’t want me to?” Ash had a small smile on his face. “Was me passing out an indication of how weak-”

“Ash, no. I just… I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Ash’s eyes twinkled as Pikachu played with the two legendaries. “And I totally get that and forgive you for it! I just thought it wouldn’t come down to… Look, whether you admit it or not, you thought I was weak. I wanted to prove you otherwise through actions, because I know actions speak louder than words. I guess that didn’t work though.” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“Why are you both more mature than me?” Leon whined, before clearing his throat. “I’m… sorry. I’m used to protecting others instead of letting them do what they want, I realise that now.”

Hop blinked when Ash grinned at him. “I’m glad you resolved that as well… Too bad I’m still the weak one-”

“You’re not weak!” Hop and Leon both denied. 

“But I needed help-”

“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak!” Hop hissed. “You don’t have to deal with everything alone!”

Ash paused for a moment before chuckling. “Thanks… Hop and Leon.”

Leon glanced at Hop as the two legendaries walked up to them before staring at Ash. “...You know you could use our nicknames, right?”

“And you know you should capture Zacian and Zamazenta, right?”

“You really aren’t doing this for the fame, huh?” Leon muttered, before stepping in front of Zacian. “Hop, do you want to capture Zamazenta while I catch Zacian?”

Hop nodded, secretly taking Ash’s hand and pulse, just to reassure themselves, as Leon tapped Zacian with a pokeball. The pokeball dinged without a fight. Leon then partially supported Ash’s weight as Zamazenta walked over and poked its nose at Ash and Hop, causing them both to giggle. 

Hop held out a pokeball, letting Zamazenta choose whether it wanted to be captured or not. Ash and Leon watched with proud smiles as Hop caught the legendary. Patting the two brothers’ backs, Ash stood up straight.

“Let’s go!” he exclaimed, running forward and nearly collapsing if it wasn’t for Hop and Leon both helping him up. “Oh… why is the world spinning?” 

Hop sighed, “Neither you nor Char have any self-preservation. At least you’re more mature-”

“Hey!” Leon complained. Ash and Hop laughed.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“ _ Neither  _ of you knew who I was beforehand, Hoppip,” Ash said, rolling his eyes. Hop and Leon both sported embarrassed flushes, the latter hoisting Ash up into his arms as retaliation. “Hey! Put me down!” Pikachu chirped at Ash from Hop’s shoulder, purring when Hop tickled his cheeks.

“How about no?” Leon stuck his tongue out at Ash, who facepalmed, a fond smile behind his hand. “Aw, aren’t you tiny? You wittle baby! I can carry you with one hand!”

Hop chuckled as Ash mock-swatted at Leon. “Hey Char, what nickname should we give Ash?” Ash blinked.

“Hm,” Leon started, staring down at Ash with playful narrowed eyes, “You seem like a ground type to me. How about Sandslash?”

“Really? Ash seems like a fire type to me. Yeah, Galarian Rapidash are psychic fairy types, but the other regions have fire type Rapidash!” Hop exclaimed, stars in his eyes.

Ash and Leon had smirks on their faces. “That’s your inner researcher coming out,” Ash joked, watching Hop sport a thoughtful look on his face. “And put me down, Leon!”

“Aw, baby boy, if you call Hop Hoppip, you gotta call me Charmeleon!”

Ash heavily sighed, “ _ Please  _ put me down, you Charmeleon.”

Leon dramatically gasped, “You did not just do that.” 

“I did.”

“No!”

Hop deadpanned, before musing, “I think Sirfetch'd would be interesting, considering the sword and shield and everything we’ve gone through, but…” He glanced over at Ash. “Sure, you can fight and you’re a fighter, but you’re not exactly a fighting type, are you, Ash? If anything, I’d say you’re the exact opposite! And you don’t even have Sirfetch'd outside of Galar!”

“Oh, what other pokemon have both a sword and shield?” Leon asked, slightly tossing Ash up and down with a laugh.

Hop snapped into realization. “Aegislash!”

“Good!”

Ash gave them a weak thumbs-up as he got slightly tossed onto a green sofa. “Hey, is this really alright-”

Before Ash even finished his sentence, Leon practically leapt besides Ash while Hop sat next to them. “Mum! We’re home!” the two brothers both yelled.

“There you two are at last!” Hop and Leon’s mum walked into the room, staring at Ash, who gave a small wave. “Oh, who did you two bring along? Hello, dear, do you fancy a cuppa?”

“Hello, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And over there is my partner Pikachu!” Ash started, pointing to Pikachu. “Nice to meet you! And uh, no thank you!”

She chuckled, nodding. “He seems like a nice kid. You three have fun, alright?” Leon waved her off while Hop gave an agreement. 

After she left, Leon sunk farther onto the sofa, sighing blissfully. “No place like home.”

“I know exactly how that feels,” Ash muttered, running a hand over Pikachu’s head as he looked around. Picture frames of Leon. Medals and trophies. A giant television. 

Glancing over at Hop as he awkwardly pulled at the edge of his jumper, Ash asked, “Hey, Hoppip, any plans on what to do?”

“Now or in the future?”

“Either!”

Hop glanced over at a curious Leon and took a deep breath. “You two both have your careers down pat, huh?”

“...Pip?” Ash whispered, watching Pikachu drift off to sleep.

Hop leaned back against the sofa, staring at the telly in front of them. “I look up to Char so much, I still do! But… What you said to me after I battled Bede really resonated with me, Aegislash.”

Ash tilted his head, glancing between Hop and Leon as Leon muttered, “No matter your choice, we’ll always be equals.”

Hop grinned. “Ever since you told me of your first rival, that was stuck in my mind this whole time! So yeah, you know what? I think I’ve finally found a dream of my own! I want to be someone who can help out pokemon that’re in trouble, wherever they are!”

“You’re going to be a pokemon professor?” Ash gasped, eyes sparkling. 

Leon couldn’t help but grin, infected with Ash and Hop’s excitement. “Yeah! I want to get to know Zacian and Zamazenta and other ancient legends!” Hop exclaimed.

Ash froze, before nervously giggling and glancing at Pikachu. “You know, my first childhood friend and rival was the same. I think he started researching fossils because of an adventure we both had at Grampa Canyon!”

“I’m sure so.”

“Well, I did say fate works out in strange ways.”

“You really are an inspiration, Aegislash,” Leon chimed in. “And congrats, Pip.”

Hop pumped his fists. “I’m gonna take a different path than you two are taking, but you’ll always be my true rivals. I’ll keep on getting stronger!”

Ash nodded, slinging an arm over Hop’s shoulder. “I’m glad you found something you really want to do.”

“Yeah, it seems like you’ve really found your own path to walk in life, Pip. As your older brother… No, as your rival, you have my full support!” Leon mumbled, sleepily giving his usual Charizard pose while slouching on the sofa, causing Ash and Hop both to laugh.

“That’s some high praise from Char, hm?” Ash poked at Hop’s cheek with a smirk, teasing him. “Meowth’s got your tongue?”

“Aww, zip it, Aegis! I do not! Hehehe…” Hop playfully shoved at Ash with a grin on his face. “I know I don’t know enough about pokemon yet, and I’ve got no experience for this sort of thing, but I’m gonna study and learn a whole lot! And be the professor you’re both proud to know!”

Like on cue, Ash and Leon both shot back with “We’re already proud of you, Pip!” Leon continued, “You’ll do a bang-up job, I know it.”

Nodding, Ash patted Hop’s shoulder. “We’ve got your back! We’ll do anything to help!”

“Well of course, you particularly,” Hop said with a deadpan. “Rushing in and trying to calm two legendary heroes head-on? How awfully reckless are you?”

Ash laughed, “I’m used to it, it’s alright-”

“No it’s not! It’s not alright!” Hop covered Ash’s hand with his own. “What if you get hurt?”

“I’ve made it this long, Pip-”

“But-”

“I think that’s enough,” Leon cut in. 

Hop stood up, staring at Leon. “You were hardly better! You’re the Galar Champion, you should know better than to rush into a dangerous situation like that!”

Ash and Leon glanced at each other, and Ash asked, “Are you alright, Hop?”

“No!”

“...Well at least you admit it-”

Hop pointed to Leon. “You were so reckless! You’re the  _ champion _ , Lee! What if you got hurt? At least Ash seemed to know what he was doing, you just  _ jumped _ in! You didn’t know what that red energy was, why did you...”

“I did not,” Ash mumbled, almost defending Leon. “And it wasn’t his fault.” Ok now he was definitely defending Leon, causing Hop to grit his teeth.

Leon also muttered, “Now you know how I feel about you two taking on Eternatus, huh? Hop, you also jumped in-”

“Leon!”

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” Leon’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Ash cut in, “Leon, he’s just worried.” Was he now defending Hop? “Don’t-”

Fully ignoring Ash, Leon hissed, “Why are you so different? The Hop I knew-”

“You don’t know me! You were never home after you became champion! Whose fault was that?” Leon stood up, towering over a defiant Hop with a scowl.

Pikachu’s ears wilted, snuggling closer to Ash as he stared between Hop and Leon. “But you didn’t change  _ this _ much! Why are you so pessimistic?”

“Pessimistic?” Hop’s laugh was watery. “I can’t feel negative, is that it? I’m not mature enough-”

“No, that’s not it!” Leon sighed, running a hand over his face in exasperation.

Ash covered Pikachu’s ears and stood up, almost immediately bombarded by Leon’s angry “Sit back down, this doesn’t involve you, so stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong!” and Hop’s sarcastic “Oh you’re going to resolve this as well? Nag at us until we make peace? Gosh, I love having such stupid-”

There was a moment of silence, and Hop covered his face, lip trembling. “I’m so sorry, Ash.”

“...Don’t just apologise to me, Hop.” Hop nodded, turning to Leon.

“I’m sorry, Lee.”

Leon had a smug teasing smile. “So Ash can make you apologise to-” At Ash’s glare, Leon also took a deep breath. “...Sorry, not the best time. I’m sorry for lashing out.”

There was a moment of silence. Ash sat back down, crossing his arms. “Look, I don’t have siblings”--Hop and Leon both took a sharp breath--“But I’m pretty sure siblings aren’t this way… right? ...Ok you two know what, we can go over what happened.”

Leon wanted to say no, but looking at Hop’s teary face, he nodded. “Pip, do you want to go first or should I?” Hop motioned for Leon to continue. “Truth be told, I’m not… keen on you not being a battler, but I fully support your dream, I do! Your happiness comes before any of my wants.” Leon ran a hand through his hair. “Especially since… how you feel about being in my shadow…”

“But I am still going to battle! I’m just…”

“I know, I know. Which is why I didn’t want to tell you anything because you’re already dealing with so much! You don’t need more to worry about.”

Ash and Hop exchanged glances, and Hop asked, “That means it’s something I’m bound to worry about. What is it?”

There was a pause, and Leon grimaced, before plastering a stoic expression over his face. “No, don’t worry. I guess I’m just a bit stressed after what just happened, with Eternatus and all that.”

“Yeah, I think we’re all a little rattled after what just happened,” Hop admitted, sniffling. Ash stayed silent, staring at Leon.

“A little?” Leon softly teased.

“Oh shut it, Char.” Hop sat back down next to Ash, staring up at Leon. “I’m scared. Of the future, of my new career, of everything I’d have to deal with. I don’t know what to do right now, but I don’t want to deal with them alone-”

“You won’t,” Ash and Leon both declared.

“But I could have lost both of you today! I thought I was headstrong, how are you two worse?” A twinge of anger and guilt shot through Leon’s expression, and Ash tensed in alarm.

“...I guess you’re right.”

Ash gave a small sigh of relief, rubbing his temples. “Ok, cool, as long as we get along, we’ll be fine.” Hop and Leon met eyes, the same thought running through their minds.

“We definitely will. For your sake.” Hop raised an eyebrow as he continued, “And you’re so calm about all of this!”

Ash chuckled, placing a snoozing Pikachu in front of him, “I said it before, I’m used to it. And we were supposed to be talking about you-”

“You saying you’re used to the world ending isn’t reassuring, you know,” Leon cut in. “And if Hop wanted to talk about you, we’re talking about you.”

Hop nodded. “Yeah, you’re strong, but what did you have to go through to be this strong?”

“...You really are the most mature out of the three of us, Pip,” Ash laughed. “Hey, Charmeleon, who’s the mature one out of the two of us?” The two brothers paused, eyebrows furrowing. “...Or I guess not, that’s fine too! I’m not your brother, of course.” Ash held Pikachu closer to himself, murmuring to himself, “Would be nice though.”

Leon sat between the two of them, wrapping his cape around them both with a grin. “Who says you’re not our brother?”

Ash had a soft smile on his face as Hop nodded in agreement, practically sitting in Leon’s lap by now. “Yeah, Aegis, whatever happens, we’ll always have each other!”

“Thank you,” Ash muttered, almost immediately shifting the topic, “Hey Pip, didn’t you say you don’t know what to do? Char and I could introduce you to Cynthia if you’d like!”

Hop shook his head. “Nah, I’ll figure this path out myself. I appreciate the help!” Ash and Leon both had pride oozing off of them as they stared at Hop. “In fact, I wonder how Sonia is doing?”

Ash tilted his head. “Sonia?”

“Oh, she was the one who gave me that Master Ball that somehow Eternatus broke out of! She also makes really good food!” Leon chuckled. “You haven’t met her yet?”

“And you didn’t even mention she was your childhood friend and rival, huh?” Hop flatly said.

“Her lab isn’t far from here, we should go there now-”

Hop immediately cheered up. “Then it’s a race to see who gets to the lab first!” 

Leon sighed fondly while Ash facepalmed. “I don’t even know where that is!”

Hop sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, right…”

Leon ruffled Hop’s hair. “You really haven’t changed, Pip. You really haven’t.” Ash chuckled, dodging Leon as he tried to give him a noogie. “And I bet you were a cheerful and excitable kid too!”

After laughing it out, Ash mused, “Speaking of being a kid, are there any pictures of you when you were a kid, Hoppip?”

Silence. Hop nervously chuckled, “I don’t know?”

“All the pictures around the house are of Char, huh?” Hop fidgeted with the edge of his jumper, nodding. Leon had a determined look on his face, handing Ash his phone and slinging an arm over Hop.

“Then it’s time to change that! Aegis, do you know how to use a phone-”

“Hey!” Ash cut in with a pout, standing up and aiming the camera at them. “I can use a phone, thank you very much.”

Hop laughed, and Leon glanced at Hop with a fond expression. Click! “...You really couldn’t have waited for us to get ready?” Hop and Leon both groaned, before grinning at each other. Click! “Hey!”

“What? You’re both super cute in these two pictures!” Ash shot back with a big grin. “Oh, you gotta frame this one in particular!” Leon snatched his phone back from Ash as Hop snickered, pulling out his own phone and taking a picture of Ash as he pouted.

“And  _ you _ have got to frame this one!” Hop echoed, showing Ash his picture and running off when Ash began to chase him.

“Pip, get back here!” 

“What’s wrong, Aegis? Don’t like- Ah!” Hop laughed when Ash tackled him back onto the sofa next to Leon. 

Leon tried and failed to stifle his snickers as he scooped Ash and Hop up, one in each arm. “Are you little rascals ready for an adventure?”

Rolling his eyes, Hop poked at Leon’s side. “Yeah, you’ll get us all lost, that’s an adventure alright.”

All three of them laughed, and Leon plopped both his brothers onto the ground, pointing to the door. “Let’s continue this chin-wag on the road!” Ash hoisted Pikachu into his arms, nodding.

In a single-file line, Hop, Ash, then Leon, marched out the door. As they walked into Wedgehurst town, crowds of people and reporters spotted them, swarming around Ash and Leon. 

“Champion Leon, did you really tie with your brother? How did your brother nearly defeat you in one year of training? Did you really not help during the Eternatus Crisis?” the reporters asked. “And Ash, was it? Why are you so special? How did you get here? Why does Champion Leon cover for you?” 

Hop sighed, stepping out of the crowd and leaning against a building. He didn’t belong in the spotlight, after all. 

Leon’s hand trembled, but at Ash’s lost face, he stepped forward and took control of the situation. “I did tie with Hop. Him nearly defeating me just proves how strong he is. And I did try my best to help during the Eternatus Crisis.”

“I can confirm!” Ash exclaimed, cheerfully waving a hand. His eyes almost glowed dangerously. “And if you either insult Hop or Leon’s strength one more time, you have  _ me  _ to deal with.” Like on cue, Pikachu snapped his eyes open and hissed at the crowd.

Before the reporters honed in on Ash, Leon calmly but dangerously explained, “Why do I cover for Ash? Because he helped capture Eternatus as much as Hop did. They both did a lot for this region!”

Hop sank down to the ground, staring at the crowd around them. None of them knew who he was, huh? He didn’t mind… He should be- actually, he was proud of his two brothers. Was he proud of himself though? 

The yelling of the crowd seemed to drown out Ash and Leon’s voices, until all Hop heard were deprecating insults.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Can’t even go to Wedgehurst without being crowded by reporters,” Leon complained with a hiss. Ash creased his eyebrows, staring between Hop and Leon, the former strangely silent. “I mean seriously! Can’t I have one day off from all of my champion duties?”

“...Could we help?” Ash asked, only to be answered by a dismissive wave.

“It’s fine, you know how it is, Aegis.” Hop stared between his two brothers, rubbing one of his arms. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he and Ash both worriedly peeked back at Hop, but Hop only shook his head with a smile. Ash sported a worried face but stared at Leon as he turned around to face them. “Yeah, how are you so stress-free, even as a regional champion? It doesn’t make sense to me!”

“Well, it isn’t only champions who are able to be stressed, you know,” Ash said, shrugging. Hop now worriedly stared at Ash, but Leon was more concerned with Hop.

“Hey, Pip, how are you holding up?”

“Maybe you two should just leave to train your pokemon some more, I can meet Sonia myself.”

Ash blinked, him and Pikachu glancing at each other. “...Wait, why? I haven’t met Sonia yet.”

“...You can meet her, but afterwards, you can just leave. I want to continue my path by myself.”

Glancing back at Leon, Ash asked, “If that’s what you want? I mean, we’ll probably just hang around until you’re done-”

“No, that’s alright!” Hop’s tone was almost panicked. “You don’t have to stay because you feel like you have to.” Question marks floated over Ash and Leon’s heads as they stared at Hop.

“Well, no, we’re not obliged to stay, but we want to. For your sake,” Ash explained. “Is this about how-”

“You aren’t just staying because I’m your brother? That I’m so weak that I need protection and pity?”

“...What? No! Why would you think that?” Leon exclaimed.

Ash nodded, continuing, “We’re not pitying you. We care for you.”

Hop ran forward, before stopping and facing his brothers. “I might slow you guys down! No, I will slow you-”

“Slow us down?” Ash and Leon both echoed. “What does that mean?”

“...You know, I’m no longer a real trainer-”

“You’re battling still, right? That makes you a real trainer,” Ash said, patting Pikachu’s head. “Just like how existing makes you human. And how does you ‘not being a real trainer’ slow us down?”

Hop glanced off. “If anything happens to Galar, I won’t be strong enough to defend it like you two.”

“Wh- You were the one who defeated Rose!” Ash exclaimed, placing his hands on Hop’s shoulders. “You’re definitely a strong trainer.”

“But I’m the only one left behind and trying to catch up! Everyone still refers to me as ‘brother of the champion,’ and rrrghhh! I’m just a loser!”

Leon stepped forward, dragging Ash and Hop into the pokemon lab. “Pip, you didn’t lose.” Before Hop could deny it, Leon firmly stated, “You. Did. Not. Lose. Hear me?”

“But-”

“You didn’t. You picked a different path. Nothing wrong with that,” Ash reaffirmed, Pikachu chirping in agreement. “And you don’t need to be a champion to make a name for yourself!”

Hop fell silent, eyebrows furrowed. “...But I-”

“Nuh-uh!” Leon cut in. “You’re a strong trainer! You can’t deny that!”

“...Look, you’re both champions-”

“That doesn’t mean you’re weak!” Ash and Leon both exclaimed.

Hop blurted out, “ I’m so useless and pathetic, I ruin everything just by being here! Stop trying to reassure me!”

“Don’t you dare insult our brother!” Ash hissed, stepping forward and holding a hand towards Hop. “Look, I love you, but did you really just insult  _ my brother? _ Seriously, no one insults  _ my brother! _ ” With a smile, Ash stated, “Hop, I’m always available for hugs. Always.”

“Same here! And I know you love hugs, Pip,” Leon agreed. “If we could help in anyway, we would!”

After a moment of silence, Ash continued, “Would you like to talk some more about this, or do you want to be distracted from it?”

“I… No, wait, you two really think I’m a good trainer?”

Ash and Leon stared incredulously at Hop. “Of course!” Leon nervously laughed, “If you’re not a good trainer, what…” He pulled at the edge of his cape, before clearing his throat. “You’re a powerful trainer, Hop. No joke.”

“And we’re sorry if we ever made you feel otherwise,” Ash murmured. Before Hop could retaliate, Ash continued, “And please say if we ever made you feel otherwise! We want to make sure you’re happy! I know it seems strange that I’m saying this, but being a pokemon champion really isn’t all that life offers!” He leaned back against the lab walls, petting Pikachu’s head. “I’ve always wanted to be a pokemon master, but over my journey, I’ve encountered so much more than just battling. I really hope you’ll realise that too.”

Hop perked up in curiosity. “Hey, Aegis, how are you always so determined and focused? I still can’t believe you’re a regional champion already!”

Ash chuckled, shrugging. “It took me plenty of tries to do it, and I’m not afraid to admit that. And I truly believe it doesn’t matter when you accomplish something, as long as you do it.” He glanced off around the room, and Pikachu’s ears wilted. Hop opened his mouth to say something but fell silent.

“Wait, are  _ you _ alright, Aegis?” Leon asked.

Ash met Leon’s eyes, before weakly smiling at Hop. “If you’re feeling weak about your team, shouldn’t I feel the same?”

“What? We’re not even close to being on par!”

“Why not? You’re on par with Leon, and if anything, I’m weaker than both of you.”

Silence. Leon suddenly spoke up, “You two are both powerful, alright? ...And that means I’m powerful too!” Ash and Hop sweatdropped, but stared at Leon with worried eyes as he continued, “You two were the ones who defeated Eternatus!”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Char,” Ash whispered. 

Leon froze, before plastering a grin on his face. “Oh, I’m not! I’m definitely not! You two both have powerful teams, but are they as powerful as Charizard? We should battle sometimes, Aegis!”

“Yeah, I did say you’re my rival as well!” Hop exclaimed. “We should battle sometimes as well!”

Pikachu pumped his fists, chirping in agreement. “Uh, yeah, I think my older pokemon would like a battle.” Ash glanced at Pikachu. “Do you think Charizard-”

“Wait, you have a  _ Charizard?! _ ” Leon gasped.

Hop sweatdropped. “And here I thought you knew who Ash was, Lee. His Charizard defeated an Articuno already!” Leon’s eyes gleamed in amazement.

“An Articuno? Your Charizard defeated a  _ legendary _ pokemon? And you didn’t even know about Dynamaxing beforehand! You beat a  _ legendary _ ,  _ without Dynamaxing _ !”

“Yeah yeah, Charizard beat Articuno alright.” At Pikachu’s incessant squeaking, Ash snickered, muttering to him, “He can find that out himself.”

Hop stared between his two brothers with a weak smile. His brothers really were amazing. Did he really belong here with them?

Almost on cue, Ash and Leon smiled at him, holding their arms out. “You’re quite amazing yourself too, Pip!” Ash said, grinning when Hop bit his lip and embraced them both in a tight hug. “The strength of your team doesn’t determine how good of a person you are, but your kindness towards them certainly adds to it!”

Hop began sniffling, placing the top of his head against his brothers’ chests. “No, I don’t believe it.”

“You might not believe you’re a good person, but we do!” Leon whispered, wrapping an arm around Hop’s back and patting his hair. “You’ve always been someone I’m proud to have as a brother and rival.”

“...I don’t know I’m… I don’t know!” Hop blubbered out. “I know I tied with you, Lee, but I just can’t seem to get it in my head that we’re on the same level! I just… I’m sorry!”

“No, Hop, as long as you’re alright, we’re happy. You haven’t done anything wrong, ok?” Ash murmured, yelping when Leon picked them both up. Squished against Hop, Ash watched as Pikachu nuzzled Hop’s cheek. “Your emotions don’t always have to make sense. But just know that you’re a great trainer and person.”

“...Ok. I’m not sure I believe that yet, but I’ll accept it.”

“Good!” Leon exclaimed, putting them back down. “You’re both awesome rivals I wouldn’t trade for anyone else.”

“You haven’t even battled me yet!” Ash yelled with an embarrassed flush. Hop and Leon both laughed.

“You know, I am pretty chuffed to hear you two speak so highly about me.” Hop has a giant grin on his face. “So thank you.” Ash and Leon smirked at each other, and Hop cut in with a joking tone, “No, don’t you tease me about this!”

“But look at your face! Your smile is wider than a-” Leon laughed out.

“Lee!”

Hop listened to Ash and Leon’s rumbling laughter, a sense of warmth pulsing in his chest. No matter what happens, they’ll always have each other.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“See you, Pip!” Leon called out, waving before taking Ash’s hand and waving it as well. Hop snickered, waving back.

“See you two!”

As Hop continued talking to Sonia about being her new assistant, Ash and Leon headed back home. 

After a few minutes of silence, Leon randomly said, “I apologised to Hop. About… you know.”

Ash put his hands together. “Great! I’m glad things worked out!” He tilted his head. “Did you find out why?”

“I had a hunch.” After a pause, Leon had a soft smile on his face. “And I have you to thank, huh?”

Ash shook his head, more focused on giving Pikachu his daily ear scratch. “Nah. And I’m happy you two are so close now!”

Leon hummed in agreement, staring at his home in the distance. “...He’ll be something special. Like you.”

“He already is.” Ash gave Leon a grin. “Pip is awesome, relation to you or not.” He placed his hands together, mock wiping away a tear. “I’m just so happy for him!”

“Me too.” Ash raised an eyebrow. Was that sadness in Leon’s voice? “...Thank you for looking after and helping Hop.”

“Lee?” Ash asked, before recoiling. “Oh, wait, am I allowed to call you that, or can only Hop-”

“You’re fine, Aegis.” Leon’s steps seemed to grow heavier and heavier with stress. “You know, at the beginning, I was only looking after you because the other champions seem to care so much for you, but…” Ash met eyes with Pikachu as Leon weakly smiled at both of them. “You’ve really grown on me. And yeah, I can finally see what the other champs see in you as well. Your kindness, your willingness to help, you risking your life-”

“Oh, no, I think I’ve heard enough!” Ash cut in, grin wavering for a single moment.

“And you remind me so much of Hop, yet you’re so different from him…” Leon stepped closer to Ash, patting his hair. “We weren’t joking when we said you’re our brother, Aegis.”

“...I know.”

Leon softly sighed, a goofy grin on his face that Ash only creased his eyebrows at. “So, how do you like it here in Galar?”

“Great!” Sighing in relief, Leon blinked as Ash continued, “You and Hop made sure of that.”

“Me?” Leon blurted out before clearing his throat and steeling his expression against Ash. “Never mind that, how can I repay you? You didn’t have to come help save the region, but you did.”

“You actually getting a good night’s rest,” Ash flatly said, before jokingly nudging a startled Leon. “Come on, you thought I wouldn’t notice? Hop and I saved you a lot of paperwork, hm?”

Leon gave a small chuckle, play shoving Ash back. “Oh, zip it.” After a few moments of shoving, Leon clamped Ash’s arms and deadlifted him into the air like a vertical barbell. 

“Hey!” Ash complained, wriggling in Leon’s grasp while trying not to laugh. “This isn’t fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war, and being a sibling means both,” Leon cackled. “And it isn’t my fault you’re so short!” Deadpanning, Ash nodded to Pikachu, who laughed before leaping onto Leon’s face. 

Leon gave an embarrassing squeak, toppling backwards but holding Ash tighter so he wouldn’t drop him. After a moment of silence, Pikachu stepped off Leon’s face, chirping down at them. 

Staring up at the grey clouds, Leon couldn’t help but laugh at Ash, who was practically splayed across him while facepalming. “Good going, Aegis. Good going.” Sitting up and cradling Ash in his arms, Leon sported a genuine grin. “Should we go back?”

Ash slung his arms around Leon’s neck, nodding with an innocent “Yep!” Pikachu scampered up Leon’s cape with a loud coo.

Leon’s eyes pooled with fondness as he booped Ash’s nose. “And since you’re our brother now, if things ever go to pot, you’re always welcome at our home.”

“If I hadn’t travelled through Kalos, I would have no clue what you’re talking about.” Ash deadpanned, before staring at Hop and Leon’s house. “Both of you are welcome at mine.” Leon froze, allowing Ash to leap onto the ground with a smirk. “That’s what siblings do!”

Leon stayed silent. Before Ash could ask what was wrong, Leon’s eyes sparkled, and he playfully smirked. “Yeah! You’re my brother now! I gotta tell you all about Hop!” Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s head as Leon pulled out his wallet, taking a small photo out. 

Ash gave a loud “Awww!” as he stared at the picture of baby Hop in a Wooloo onesie. The onesie even had tufts of white fur around the stomach and back, making Hop look like a confused lump of cotton.

“I’m sure there’s more back home-”

“Yes!” Ash cheered.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“I’m home!” Hop yelled out, shutting the door behind him. Ash and Leon both glanced upwards, waving.

“Welcome back!” they both greeted. Hop grinned, sitting in the second seat of the two-seat sofa next to Ash and Leon and scratching under Pikachu’s chin.

“You two have been… busy,” Hop teased, glancing around the room. Albums scattered around the room, all filled with pictures of his childhood. Leon crying when holding him the first time! Hop taking his first step towards Leon and gripping onto Leon’s hair to stabilize himself! Leon capturing Wooloo for him! Hop with his childhood hobbies that he abandoned for battling. Hop grinning from between Leon and Sonia before they left for their journey, heart clips in his hair!

Ash shifted from on top of Leon’s lap, humming in agreement as he finished Leon’s braid. “How did it go?”

“Great! I can’t believe I’m actually looking forward to this!” Hop exclaimed.

“Surprisingly.”

Ash and Hop both stared at Leon, who froze. “What does that mean?”

Leon just grinned. “Oh, you know, Hop seemed to have lost all of his interest in hobbies other than battling, and I’m glad he’s starting to get them back!”

Hop glanced off as Ash got off Leon’s lap, staring at him. “...I’m glad you’re getting better too.” Taking a few brisk steps, Ash hugged Hop before shifting him closer to Leon and squeezing onto the end with a grin. 

Leon tousled Hop’s hair despite Hop’s annoyed grumbles, before explaining, “We’re gonna put more pictures around the house!” Hop couldn’t help but grin at Leon. Ash knelt down, picking up a news clipping showing Hop getting the credit he deserved, before leaning away from the two and patting Pikachu.

“You really don’t have to-” Hop started.

“We’re doing this!” After a pause, Leon flicked at the edge of his cape. “I mean, do you really not want…?”

“Oh, no, I’m more than fine with it!” Glancing around the room, Hop sighed. “You know, Char, I’m still your number one fan. I always will be.” Ash peeked over when Leon’s face grew dark for a moment. 

“But you’re so much more than that!”

Hop had a weak grin on his face. “Alright…” After a few moments of silence, Hop stood back up with a yawn. “Oh, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” Leon almost immediately stood up, supporting Hop.

“I’ll carry you.”

“Sure brings back memories, huh?” Hop then shook his head. “It’s alright, Char, I don’t need your help-”

Ash and Hop both startled when Leon cut in, “No, wait, I’m always here to carry you, alright? Whenever you need it.” While Ash narrowed his eyes at Leon, Hop flushed in embarrassment.

“I get that you’re supportive, but you gotta stop treating me like a child already. I don’t need to be carried to bed or whatever.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry how can I make it up to you?” Leon asked, dipping his head. Hop was silent, unsure of how to respond.

Ash scooped Pikachu up, tilting his head. “Hey Lee? Physically or emotionally”--He side-eyed Hop--“We’re here to carry you as well.” Leon stared directly at Ash with a small jaw drop, before steeling himself against… some unknown threat. Ash softly asked while slowly standing up, “Right, Hop?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hop copied Ash’s whisper, nodding. 

Ash interlaced his fingers with Hop’s, standing side by side with him. “And I’d carry both of you if necessary.”

Hop creased his eyebrows but nodded in agreement. Leon stared between his two brothers, before glancing off. “I’ll die for you both if necessary.”

“Why don’t you live for us instead?” Hop asked.

Leon fidgeted with the edge of his cape, before letting it go like the cape was made of fire. “Hop, you’re probably tired, you should- Ah… I mean…” His eyes flitted back and forth.

“Lee, are you alright?” Hop asked, letting go of Ash’s hand and stepping forward. “I’ve never seen you  _ this _ flustered before. Ever.”

Ash and Hop both blinked when Leon’s stress completely slid off like water off a lotus leaf. “I apologise. I promise to be better from now on.” 

Hop nearly nodded if it wasn’t for Ash flatly saying, “Who are you saying that to? Us, or yourself?”

A twinge of anger ran through Leon’s eyes, but he didn’t show any signs of aggression. Palms facing outwards, he openly asked, “Hop, what do you want-”

“Can you stop acting so creepy all of a sudden?” Hop asked, causing Leon to wince. “Seriously, Lee, you should go to sleep too. I think your lack of sleep is getting to you.”

Before Leon could respond, Ash continued, “And don’t you dare say you have paperwork. Because I  _ will _ stay up all night to make sure you get to sleep.” Pikachu sighed, ears twitching as he stared up at Ash.

Leon unconsciously crossed his arms, before uncrossing them with wary eyes as if he remembered he shouldn’t do that. “Alright, alright, I’ll try.”

Hop tilted his head. “‘Try’? Leon, something is clearly going on!” He reached forward, patting Leon’s arm. “Come on, you weren’t this closed up during our childhood, were you?” The guilty flash over Leon’s face told Ash and Hop everything. “Are you-”

“I’m great!” Leon exclaimed with a grin that could be passed off as genuine to anyone but his two brothers. Ash was almost impressed. They were all just wrecks pretending their lives were perfect, huh?

“You’re not,” Hop whispered. 

Leon paused for a moment before bursting out in laughter. By the time he caught his breath, Ash and Hop met eyes and made a silent promise. “Pip, you worry too much,” Leon started. “If you want me to sleep, I will.”

“What happened to you, Lee?” Hop mumbled out, freezing when Leon directly stared at him. Leon clearly didn’t expect Hop to speak out against his hero, but here they were. “No, seriously, what  _ happened? _ You used to be so carefree and relaxed, and now?” Hop hissed, poking at Leon’s chest. “You’re not ok, Lee. Stop trying to convince me otherwise.”

“...How do you know that?” Leon had a bitter grin on his face. “You know we haven’t seen each other very often since I became champion, and of course that’s my fault, but my point still stands. How would you know I was doing alright? Maybe I’ve just grown out of being open and carefree.”

“Then you admit it,” Ash noted, absentmindedly stroking Pikachu’s ears. “You’re no longer open and carefree.”

After a pause, Leon snapped at Ash, “Is that a bad thing? Tell me, does being ‘open’ or ‘carefree’ do  _ anything _ for me?”

“You can express-”

“I can’t, alright, Ash? You don’t understand, I can’t f- I can’t bloody do that!”

Hop cut in, “Why not?”

“You can’t…” Leon took a sharp breath, anger brimming in his eyes. “Stop trying to change who I am. This personality has suited me and carried me through everything that had just happened, I can’t just leave it behind!”

“...You’re just scared of changing,” Ash declared, smirking when Leon gave a small growl. “Being  _ scared _ of your emotions? That’s not the best-”

“Well I’m  _ sorry _ . I’m a perfectly functioning champion, thank you very much.”

“Then I’m the same.” Leon hissed at Ash but stayed silent, because how could he argue otherwise? “Lee, I’m not saying you’re not functioning. I’m saying it could be better.”

Leon reached over to cover Hop’s ears, but Hop wouldn’t let him. “Whatever you’re going to say to Ash, say it to me,” Hop declared. Staring between his two brothers, Leon stayed silent, turning to walk away. “Maybe you’re right, Aegis,” Hop said, blinking when Leon huffed, hands twitching as if he was trying not to clench them. “I really don’t know who Lee is anymore-”

“Well I don’t either, so piss off already, you little condescending twats! If  _ I  _ don’t understand what’s going on with my fucking life, neither do you!” Leon turned around with a snarl. “You want me to sleep, right? I’ll get my bloody sleep, you utter bellends.”

Hop flinched, and Leon instantly closed up again, face blank. Ash’s eyebrow twitched as he murmured, “We really are disasters.” Clearing his throat, Ash shrugged and said to his brothers, “Looks like you two are still keeping secrets from each other, but who am I to judge?” 

“Ash?” Hop asked, eyes worried. “Are you-”

“Focus on yourselves first.” Leon flinched as if Ash’s words were familiar. Too familiar. Ash stared at Leon, tilting his head. “Lee, we can’t exactly force you to say anything, so you’ll have to reach out to us first.”

“Yeah, there’s no shame in needing help!” Hop agreed. “We’re here for you, Lee, just like you were here for me… well, during our childhood. Point is, you can be vulnerable around us!”

Ash and Hop were fully set on leaving Leon to his own devices, only to stop when he whispered out, “I’m sorry for lashing out, but-”

“If you’re trying to defend your actions, maybe don’t apologise at all,” Ash started. “Admit responsibility, hm?”

“Yeah, Lee, if you really want to show you’re sorry, you should make amends for it.” Hop helplessly shrugged. “Maybe then we’ll know you won’t yell at us again?”

“No, really, I…” Leon trailed off, biting his lip. “I don’t want to bother you two, honest! Hop, you’re already going through so much turmoil with your life-”

“That doesn’t mean your problems aren’t important!” Hop exclaimed, eyes worried. “Talk to us, alright?”

“And if you really want to compare your turmoil to Hop, which you shouldn’t, what about me?” Ash asked. “If anything, I’m bothering you two by being here.” Before Hop or Leon could respond, Ash continued, “So I’d be happy to listen, Lee!”

Leon gave a small sniffle, almost immediately covering his mouth and nose to stifle it. “It’s really nothing, you two. I shouldn’t be this insecure about…” Ash and Hop glanced at each other, sitting back down onto the sofa with thoughtful looks. “Look, I’m just…” Leon stammered, clearly not used to being vulnerable. Ash pursed his lips. That was just sad. Guess people in suffering band together.

“No pressure, Lee,” Hop murmured. 

Leon hissed, “No, I know that,” almost immediately regretting it. “...Ok, look, it’s because of you two.”

Ash and Hop peeked at each other, before asking in unison, “What can we do-”

“No no no, look, I… Ah,” Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You two are both so powerful at such a young age… and yet  _ you two _ are insecure about being strong? I know it’s stupid-”

“It’s not.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“We’re not.”

Ash scratched Pikachu’s cheeks as Leon shook his head. “Hop, I caused you so much hurt already!”

“Yeah, you did.” Leon blinked, staring at Hop like he was seeing him for the first time. “But I knew you wanted the best for me. Truth is, I did get a lot of recognition because of you, it’s why everyone calls me ‘the champion’s brother’ after all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Is that the reason for all of this? You not able to forgive yourself?” Ash asked.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness.”

Hop cut in, “Well, I already forgave you! Besides, I kinda brought it upon myself too.” Ash gave a silent sigh, glancing off and hugging Pikachu closer to himself.

“It wasn’t your fault! I was the one who promised-”

“But I was the one who wanted you to be a champion in the first place.” Hop’s eyes were sad. “I’m sorry.”

“...No, Hop, just, none of this was your fault,” Leon groaned. “I really did want to be champion!”

“‘Did’?” Hop echoed. “Lee-”

“Don’t get me wrong, I really do love battling, Hop! And protecting the region and acting as a leader!” Ash’s hands trembled for a moment as he stared into Pikachu’s sorrowful eyes. “It wasn’t your fault at all!”

“But I knew you would do anything for me,” Hop reflected. “Even though you practically raised me, I knew you simply couldn’t say no to me... What did that cost you? Did you even want to be a champion if it wasn’t for my nagging?” At Leon’s silence, Hop mused, “Wow, ever since you became champion, our only connection was through battling, huh? Did we really get to know each other as brothers instead of rivals?”

Leon walked over and put his hands on Hop’s shoulder. “I thought I was ready to be a champion at that point though. Don’t beat yourself up over something you’re not at fault for.”

“...You know, I’ve always put you on a pedestal.” Hop had a weak grin on his face. “I’ve always looked up to you for being so brave and calm, but now, I don’t know you as a person anymore. You’ve actually never let anyone see past your champion persona, now that I think about it.”

Ash stood up, walking over to the next sofa so Leon could sit next to Hop. He didn’t. “Hop, stop trying to be like me. I’m not perfect.”

“I know. No human’s perfect, and you’re no exception. I still look up to you though.”

“Wh-why?” Leon asked, taking a step back. “I was the one who didn’t let you win the championship title!”

“And if you think just giving me the title would satisfy me, we’re more out of touch than I thought.”

“...I don’t understand why you still look up to me! Ash is a much better role model-”

“Don’t compare yourself to me,” Ash cut in, Pikachu snuggling closer to him. 

Hop nodded. “And this isn’t about Ash!” He glanced over. “No offence.”

“None taken. It’s the truth after all.”

Leon stared at Hop, muttering, “I’m not perfect.”

“We don’t need you to be perfect,” Hop stated, leaning forward and patting Leon’s arm. “I still see you as a hero, flaws and all.”

“But…” Leon trailed off, lip quivering. “You have to hate me, right? You really could have won, but my pride didn’t want you to win.”

“So it means I wasn’t strong enough to win!”

“No, I pushed me and my pokemon past our limits! Simply because I didn’t want you to be in the spotlight! I’m so… selfish.”

Hop pulled Leon down next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulder and hugging him. “Please, Lee, I’m sure it’s more complicated than just that. Stop making yourself out as the bad guy.”

Leon weakly tried to push Hop away for a few moments, before sighing and sinking against Hop. “But… I’m supposed to be the older brother-”

“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me anymore, Lee. It’s ok.” 

Ash bit his lip, lightly squishing Pikachu like a stuffed animal as Leon choked out, “You’ve gotten so mature, no thanks to me… I’m sorry, just, I’m so sorry.” 

“...You’re welcome to cry, you know. If you don’t want to, that’s alright, but you always can when with me.”

Ash opened his mouth to correct Hop, but fell silent when Leon gave an unwilling whimper, hugging Hop back like he was about to disappear at any time. “Hop… I can’t. The media...”

“Well screw them!” Leon startled, before giving Hop a watery smile. “Lee, it’s just us, alright? You don’t have to act like you’re perfect right now.” After a moment of silence, Hop joked, “Because I doubt any of us have our life planned out thoroughly, and that’s alright.”

Ash silently got up, ready to leave if it wasn’t for Leon glancing up at him, eyes practically begging him to stay. Pikachu shook his head as Ash sat back down. But they did have to help others first, after all.

“...I’m tired.” Hop held Leon tighter. “Do you get what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Hop mumbled, and Ash nodded in agreement.

“Let’s just say… being a champion isn’t exactly, easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

Hop hummed in agreement, “No doubt.”

“I…” Leon’s eyes pooled with tears as he covered his mouth. “It’s just, really difficult at times. To be the leader of an entire region… People always expect you to be perfect. To always cheer them on. To always be calm and jokey and cheerful. Don’t they understand I can’t?” Tears flowed down Leon’s face, soaking into Hop’s jumper. “They’re all just waiting for me to mess up and make a fool out of myself. Because how could they care about me when the only thing they know is who I am as a champion?” Leon’s hands trembled as words overflowed out of him. “Oh people are going to hate on me so much if they find out I’m fucking crying-”

“They won’t find out,” Ash declared, tone uncharacteristically soft. “We care way too much for you as a person for others to invade your privacy like that.”

Leon quietly sobbed out, “How do I please everyone and keep up my positive image? Whatever I say, whatever I do, the media and fans are always watching!” His tears gradually stopped. “I can’t even trust anyone ever since I became champion! Everyone only wants to be popular, they don’t actually care for me...” 

“We care!” Ash and Hop both exclaimed, with Ash continuing, “And I can be sure most if not all of the other regional champions care!”

“...I know.” Leon tightened his hug with Hop for a moment before letting go. Hop’s hug lingered for a moment more. 

Ash awkwardly stared between the two of them with a smile. “I should really get a phone,” he randomly murmured to himself, Pikachu facepawing and squeaking at Ash in return. “What? Rotom’s not coming with us, so we might as well!”

“And if you do, you better text us!” Leon half-joked. 

“Oh, I’ll try alright. I’m so going to reassure and help you both each and every day if necessary.” Ash stared over at Hop. “And I can introduce you to my first rival. I think you’d be good friends.”

“You really don’t have to,” Hop stated.

“Oh, but you know me, I always want to help.” Ash stood up, dipping his head. “I think I’ve intruded enough on your personal lives, so I’ll leave you two to it.” 

Hop and Leon both watched Ash leave, muttering, “Wait…” Neither of them tried to stop Ash though. Because how could they? They didn’t want to make him uncomfortable after all.

Ash stepped out of Hop and Leon’s home with Pikachu in his arms. “...Guess I’ll always be the third wheel, huh?” Pikachu gave a soft chirp, pointing back to the house. “No, I know, and I don’t blame them. They’ve got much more history than with me, it’s only logical they’re closer.” Ears wilting, Pikachu only snuggled closer to Ash as they walked away. 

Back in Hop and Leon’s home, the two brothers gradually loosened up, laughing over old pictures and making faces at each other. They stumbled across Leon’s old collection of league cards, and Hop’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “You really love battling, even when we were kids, huh? Oh you know what? I should update my rare league card some time in the future.”

Leon clandestinely shoved the collection back into the shadows with an embarrassed flush, nodding. “Same here!”

“I was thinking of copying your pose,” Hop mused.

“...You’re sure?”

“Yep! I still really look up to you, especially knowing a little more about what you’re dealing with!”

“Wow, alright…” Leon smirked, utter fondness in his eyes. “Then I know exactly what to make mine on as well.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Hop handed Ash his new phone, the first two contact information listed in it being his and Leon’s numbers. “Cool!” Ash exclaimed. “Thanks, Pip!” Pikachu also gave a coo, nuzzling Hop’s cheeks.

“It really is the least I could do for you, Aegis.” Hop picked up his Wooloo mug, tilting his head. “Oh, have I shown you Char’s new league card?” Ash shook his head, brushing Hop’s lab coat back and sitting closer to him on the green sofa. 

“Nope! What crazy thing has your brother done now?”

Hop giggled, showing Ash Leon’s rare league card. “Our brother copied my league card!”

Ash glanced up at Hop, before weakly grinning. “Yeah, you two sure have gotten close.”

“Yeah, Lee-” Pikachu’s ears twitched.

“Alola!” Leon exclaimed, slamming open the door. “That’s what they say, right?”

Ash and Hop both stared at Leon, with Hop being the first to recover. “Well speak of Giratina!” Ash’s eyes gleamed with familiarity. “What are you doing here?” Leon, in shorts and a tank top and his cape draped over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Aw, couldn’t I visit my favourite two brothers?”

“...We’re your only brothers,” Hop flatly said, before tilting his head. “No, seriously, I’m here to research the connection between energy and legends, why are you?”

Leon grinned sheepishly as he walked over. “I may have… told my officials that I should be left alone for a champion meeting? Yeah, there’s a champion meeting today, but...” He had a playful glint in his eyes. “They didn’t ask where I would be making the calls.”

Ash and Hop both burst out laughing, making Leon softly grin. “Only you, Char!” Hop said, trying to stop his laughter. 

“Yeah, how did you even find your way?” Ash teased, leaning over and poking at Leon’s side. “Did Charizard lead you here?” As Leon rubbed the back of his neck with a small chuckle, Ash and Hop burst out in laughter once more.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up, at least I didn’t-”

“End up in an alternate dimension?” Ash and Hop both joked. Even Pikachu ran up to Leon’s shoulder and poked at his cheek, teasing.

Leon tossed his cape onto the sofa, ruffling his brothers’ hair before sitting next to them. “Oh zip it, you two. At least my concentration is getting better.” Hop gleefully nodded, crawling over and sitting on Leon’s lap. “Do you want to start the meeting, Aegis? Get everyone’s phone number while you’re at it?”

“Thanks, Char!” Ash exclaimed, bounding forward and connecting his new phone to Leon’s before projecting the whole video chat out in front of them. One by one, the different regional champions’ screens popped up, all of them double-taking at the scene. “Hey there!”

“...Leon, you’re not wearing your cape!” Lance blurted. “Not during a battle too?”

Leon sweatdropped. “Not that I’ve seen you without yours.” Hop waved up to the screen with a genuine grin while Ash fondly glanced back at them.

Blinking, Steven noted, “And you’re more relaxed than before?”

Cynthia cut in, “Hey Ash! How are you doing?” Everyone fell silent. Ash sweatdropped, gulping as the tension increased.

“Oh I’m doing totally fine, how are you all doing?” he asked. All the champions glanced at each other with worried eyes, including Leon.

“...Is that Alola?” Alder randomly asked out of the blue. The champions groaned, peeking worriedly at Ash before staring at Alder in exasperation. Pikachu rolled his eyes, leaping onto Ash’s head.

Ash deadpanned as well. “I’d be more surprised if you didn’t realise. First, your region is closest to mine. Second”--Ash gestured over the beach--“It’s obvious. Third, this is  _ my region _ -”

“I simply asked a question!”

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Diantha peeked over at a clock hanging in the back before musing, “For once, our meeting started extra early. Leon and Hop, was it? I expected you both to be in Galar, not Alola!” Hop and Leon glanced at each other, shrugging. 

“Did any of us expect Ash at all?” Cynthia asked. 

Diantha shook her head. “Ash, since you’re still a minor, Professor Kukui has been taking your place in these meetings. But I get the feeling that we’re going to see you with Leon and Hop together a lot from now on, hm?” Ash grinned back at Leon and Hop, nodding to the screen. 

“Yep! And Nebby can help-” At the sound of its name, Nebby came racing at Ash, tackling him and Pikachu to the floor. Ash laughed, petting Nebby’s face and pursing his lips when Nebby licked his face. “Hey there, Nebby!” Kukui also walked into view, shaking his head with a sigh before spotting Leon.

“Oh, Leon, when did you get here?” he asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“That’s alright!” Leon’s grin was almost childlike. Hop chuckled as Kukui reached forward and ruffled Leon’s hair, letting Pikachu leap onto Leon’s shoulder.

“Well, if I remember correctly, this meeting is for the mainland regions, so I won’t be needed. So can you look after Ash and Hop while I go run some errands?” 

At Ash and Hop’s exasperated “Hey!”, Leon nodded. “Of course!” Hop had a proud smile on his face.

Ash waved from underneath Nebby to Kukui as he left. “Bye dad!” 

“And congratulations again on catching a legendary, Ash!” Kukui yelled out before shutting the door behind him. 

“That’s a legendary?!” Hop and Leon both exclaimed, the former nearly falling to the floor as he ran next to Ash and Nebby. Pikachu climbed onto the back of the sofa as Leon followed Hop.

Lance stared at Nebby, a grin spreading across his face. Oh, this was going to be  _ fun. _

Ash shrugged. “We’ve been dealing with legendaries this whole time, why are you surprised? Seriously, first me being a champion-”

“Zip! It! Aegis!” Hop and Leon both hissed, identical embarrassed flushes on their faces.

“Wait, Aegis?” Steven murmured. “You have nicknames for each other too? When did Leon become so…” He stared at Leon for a few moments, before smiling. “Well, at least he’s getting better.” All of the other champions nodded in agreement.

“You youngsters can just use each other’s names-” Alder started, only to be shot down by every champion’s glare, excluding Ash, who was alternating between petting Nebby’s belly and trying to get from underneath it. Pikachu sweatdropped, scampering over and trying but failing to get Ash out.

Hop’s eyes sparkled. “Why didn’t you tell me Nebby was a legendary? This changes so many things but it makes so much sense! Your z-moves! The energy readings!”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Come on, Pip, are we going to go over this situation again? Oh, and can you get me out?”

Lance narrowed his eyes, before teasing, “Don’t tell you two didn’t know who Ash was.” Leon blinked, before mock scowling at Lance when his sentence registered. “You really didn’t!” Lance laughed. “Why else do you think we all know him-”

As Hop pulled Ash from underneath Nebby, Leon sputtered, “Ok ok! You don’t have to rub it in!” After a moment of silence, every regional champion burst out in laughter, including Leon. Hop stared between Ash and Leon, pride practically emanating from himself. 

“In his defence,” Ash started, sitting up, “I did meet you all before becoming a regional champion.” Nebby growled, nudging at Ash, who giggled and stroked Nebby’s mane, eliciting happy coos from the legendary. Pikachu also chirped, nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

Leon’s eyes gleamed with happiness. “Speaking of being champion, Aegis, you still have to battle me!”

Lance slammed his hands on his work table, paper flying around him. “Same here!” Literally every regional champion seemed pumped for a battle, and while Ash loved battling, he was too busy coddling Nebby to care for the moment. 

“Can I endorse you for the Galar gym challenge?” Leon asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Is that even allowed? I mean, I can pretty much endorse myself, right?” No one denied it. 

“Yeah, probably,” Leon chuckled, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. All the other regional champions smiled at Leon as he knelt down and casually slung his arms over his brothers’ shoulders. “How about this, Aegis? Enter the world championship tournament.” 

Ash stared at Leon, before glancing up at the screen. Each and every champion was brimming with excitement. “...Sure!” 

While the champions cheered, Hop stared worriedly at Ash, especially when Pikachu softly cooed at him. “Hey, if you’ll excuse us.” Hop got out under Leon’s arm and pulled Ash to the side, Nebby following them. As Leon got up and talked with the others, all of them sharing the exact same sentiment about Ash, Hop asked, “Are you alright, Ash?” Pikachu leapt over to the sofa, watching Ash and Hop from the distance.

“Oh, just a little exhausted. But you’re probably dealing with more-” Hop glomped Ash, nearly sending both of them onto the floor if Nebby wasn’t supporting Ash. Ash grinned, patting Hop’s back like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Leon blinked when the video chat shut down in front of him, followed by multiple texts from each of the champions about how they would check in with how Galar was doing later, and that he should focus on making sure Ash was alright first. Huh. Why was he on edge around this group beforehand again?

“No, seriously, Pip, it’s totally alright! I’m alright!” Ash reassured Hop as Leon walked over. “There’s no reason for me to feel sad!”

“You don’t need one.”

Ash shrugged with a grin. “I guess, but I’m really not sad! You two are brothers after all, you don’t need to worry about me!” 

Hop pursed his lips as Ash let go. “Just because we aren’t biological brothers doesn’t mean we’re not real brothers!” After a pause, Hop sighed, “I can’t force you to tell us anything, but just remember that you’re always welcome to!”

As Hop took a step back, Leon nodded. “Yeah, it’s the least we could do for everything you’ve done to help us. Text us any time, ok?”

Pikachu’s ears wilted as Ash gave an enthusiastic yes. After a moment of silence, Ash stared back at where the meeting would have taken place. “Oh, don’t tell me you ended the call for me!”

“No, everyone else did.” Leon handed Ash his phone, watching alongside Hop as Ash thumbed through the texts. Ash blinked when Lance messaged once more. 

_ don’t count on ash reaching out to get help though _

He quickly deleted it with an innocent smile, before handing it back to Leon. Hop narrowed his eyes, but let it go. Pikachu did not though, scampering over and clinging to Ash’s leg.

“I must admit I’m surprised,” Ash started, putting his hands behind his neck and shrugging. “I did not expect all of you to put me before you know, an actual important meeting. Lee, you can call them again-”

Leon also pulled Ash in for a side hug, patting his cap and hair. “We care for you, Ash.”

Ash took a step back. “Yeah yeah, I’m going to leave you two to catch up-”

Hop reached for Ash’s hand. “We don’t need to catch up, Ash… Do you know how much we care for you?” Even though Ash had a grin on his face, his eyes showed uncertainty. Hop and Leon glanced at each other. “...We gotta work on that.”

“Wha-”

“We’re  _ not _ letting you go, alright?” Leon murmured. “You really do belong here.”

Ash let out a giggle. “Well yeah, this is my home and region! Of course I belong-”

“Belong with us. As our brother,” Hop cut in, nudging at Ash’s shoulder with a sleepy smile. “And we’re going to make sure you feel that way too.”

Ash’s grin only got wider. “Why, you’re both so sweet! Thank you.” Pikachu hopped onto Nebby as Ash sat back against the sofa, covering his yawn. “Hey Pip? Want to continue telling me your theory?”

Hop leaned against Ash on the sofa, nodding. As Leon marvelled at Hop’s science of different pokemon upgrading energies being connected to different sources, including legendaries and evolutionary stones, Ash sat back against the sofa with a sleepy grin.

Pikachu patted Ash’s cap and hair, softly chirping as Hop began to drift off. Ash peeked up at Leon, both of them smiling. 

“Thank you, Char.”

“There’s no need.”

Ash covered another yawn, this one longer than before, and snuggled against Hop. “...Believe it or not, I really do feel happy. I’m just… not used to being this peaceful?” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he nodded to Leon.

“...Well, I’m glad you feel that way.” Leon reached over and draped his cape over his brothers as a blanket. Ash giggled as Hop hogged the cape to himself, before taking his side of the cape and rolling Hop up in it.

“Do you want to sleep?” Leon asked.

Ash shook his head before pausing, reaching over and tapping Pikachu’s head. “Actually, surprisingly yes.” Leon furrowed his eyebrows, but Ash’s grin reassured him. “Don’t worry, you know how it is.”

“I… ok?”

“Ok.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Hop and Gary both walked along the dirt trail, the latter gesturing wildly. “And the absolute  _ madman _ stayed out in the forest for the  _ entire _ night, during a  _ storm _ ! And you know what happened when he came back in the morning? He kept telling us all how amazing pokemon was, not the fact that he  _ was lost, alone in a forest- _ ”

Bursting out in laughter, Hop nodded. “Yep, that’s Ash alright! Always so reckless but excitable.”

Gary hummed in agreement, staring at Ash’ house in the distance. “Even for all the embarrassing stories we share and I know of him, he really is an inspiration.”

“I know exactly how you feel.” Hop glanced off with a genuine smile before staring back at Gary as he stopped walking. “Oh, are you leaving?” 

Gary nodded, patting Hop’s arm. “Be sure to say hi to Ash for me.” 

“Will do!” Hop waved to Gary, almost walking directly into Zacian. “Hey buddy!” He chuckled as Zacian nosed at his hair before letting Zamazenta out. The two legendaries playfully tackled each other. “You two have fun!”

When Hop creaked the door open, Leon was smiling at his phone and chuckling softly on the sofa, sprawled out. “Lee, I’m back!”

Leon glanced over with a grin. “Did you make a new friend?”

“Yep! Have you?”

“Hey! I have friends!” Hop glanced around at the empty home. It really was different from their house, filled with trophies and achievements. It doesn’t do Ash justice.

“Guess we both have Ash to thank,” Hop said, glancing out the window like Ash was about to arrive at any moment. “He really is the best.”

“Oh, not me?” Leon joked, casually flicking at his jumper. Hop deadpanned, before walking over and shoving at Leon. “But seriously though, you’re right. How did we deserve a brother like him?”

“He helped you balance your duties too, huh?” As Leon nodded, Hop grinned. “Then again, he’s been helping out this whole time. You could almost say he’s the intermediate.” Both of them chuckled, and Hop pulled at the edge of his wool jumper. 

There were roars in the backyard and the giggling of a brother they all know and love. Hop and Leon stifled their laughter, both whispering in unison, “Speak of Giratina!” 

Ash stared between Zacian and Zamazenta for a few moments before patting Nebby, baby talking at it. Nebby softly growled to the two other legendaries, nudging back at Ash with a giant grin. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he leapt onto Nebby’s back. Like how the two Galar legendaries tackled Nebby, Ash was tackled by his brothers. “Oh, hey! Did you text me that you were coming to my home?”

“We wanted to surprise you!” Hop exclaimed, stepping back with Leon before dropping a jumper in Ash’s hands. Ash blinked, holding the matching jumper up and glancing between his brothers. It said “Middle” on it.

“...What.” 

Hop grinned, slinging an arm over Leon’s shoulder and gesturing to himself. “Oldest.” He then pointed to the jumper in Ash’s hands. “Middle-”

“Why am I the ‘Youngest’?” Leon grumbled, making both Ash and Hop laugh.

Ash wore the jumper over his regular clothes, before tilting his head. “So what’s the occasion?”

“We’re actually doing amazing!” Leon blurted, Hop grinning in agreement. “Besides, we both took some time off to check in with you, Aegis!”

“Yeah!” Hop exclaimed, “And Gary said hi! He just left.”

Ash chuckled. “So with us travelling in the same regions we don’t see each other that much, but when I travel to literally all the different regions, we only barely miss each other?” He patted Nebby’s back and tickled Pikachu’s cheeks as it licked at its paws. “Check in with me, huh? So how are the best brothers in the world today?” Ash asked, grinning when Pikachu climbed onto his head and waved at Ash’s brothers.

Hop and Leon both stared at Ash with misty eyes, saying in unison, “I don’t know, how are you two?” There was a moment of silence where Ash froze.

“...Arceus, you’re really going to make me cry some day,” Ash joked, giggling when Zacian and Zamazenta nudged at him. Hop and Leon watched Ash pick up a random stick from the ground, tossing it into the distance. The two Galar legendaries chasing after it while Nebby simply laid down in the sun. Pikachu rolled his eyes, leaping back onto Nebby and sunbathing alongside it.

“Hey, Ash, are you-” Hop and Leon both started.

“I’m awesome!” Ash exclaimed, blocking Pikachu from his brothers’ sight. “Seriously, how are  _ you  _ two doing?” 

Without a word, Hop and Leon pulled Ash into his home, sitting him down onto the sofa and sandwiching him in between. “...Is the stress getting to you?” Leon asked. “All this time you’ve been helping us, how are you holding up as the Alola Champion?”

Ash’s grin doesn’t budge. “Great! The Alola region is doing marvellous! The citizens are happy, the crime rate is going down-”

“Ok, your region’s great, we get that, but what about you?” Hop cut in.

“I already said this, I’m doing great! Really!” Ash stood up, ignoring his brothers’ stares as he tried to stop Zacian and Zamazenta from crashing through the door to give back his stick. After lobbing the stick away once more, Ash turned around to meet his brothers’ eyes. “Anything I could get you two?” 

Hop and Leon glanced at each other, silently shaking their heads. Ash nodded, taking his cap off and running a hand through his hair before walking over and looking in the fridge. 

“Uh, Ash-”

“Ok who  _ ate my last muffin _ ?!” Ash hissed, fond eyes instantly turning vicious. Hop only sighed as Leon sheepishly glanced off, facepalming as Ash tackled Leon, cap abandoned on the table. 

“You are  _ literally _ Hop when I eat his food, I can’t-” Leon laughed out, easily blocking Ash. 

“And he’s just as stubborn as you, Lee,” Hop noted. “When I said you’re the intermediate, I didn’t mean it literally!” Ash froze, staring between Hop and Leon with a blank face. After a moment of silence, Ash sported a huge grin.

“You’re more right than you think,” he mused, before sinking against Leon, who worriedly ran a hand through Ash’s hair. “Which is exactly why you two have nothing to worry about!”

“...Was that sarcasm?” Hop asked with a deadpan. “We’re both messes-”

“No, that’s not…” Ash stood up, eyeing the door. “I don’t want to be the source of your worries, because I know you both do, I know!” 

“So there is something we should be worried about,” Leon flatly responded, watching Ash wince. “...Let’s take this one step at a time, alright?” He pointed to himself. “Being a champion. You’re going to attract fans and the paparazzi, that’s a given.” Ash nodded.

Hop glanced at Leon, before staring at his feet. “And people are bound to be mean to you because of it, right?”

“Aw you two! Can I help you-” Ash was stopped short when his brothers both gave him a wary look. Sure, they had problems, but at least they admit it! “...Alright fine, you’re both right.” Almost immediately, Hop and Leon’s eyes darkened. Gulping, Ash murmured, “Well, sort of. It doesn’t matter what they say about me, but they crossed a line when they insulted you two as well.”

“...What.”

“I took care of it, don’t worry!”

Leon shook his head, standing up to meet Ash’s eyes, fists clenched. “People were insulting you?”

“That’s not my point-”

Hop cut in, also standing up with wary eyes, “What happened, Ash?”

Ash pulled at the edge of his jumper with a grin plastered over his face as he rolled his other wrist. “Oh, nothing much, really! Some people don’t like my training style, others don’t think I deserved to be a champion because my league wasn’t valid and I also shouldn’t be champion because I look so fucking weak and like an idiot and I’m not from Alola and don’t catch enough pokemon and don’t evolve enough.” Catching his breath, he shifted back and forth like he was discussing the weather. “I’m nothing special, I value friendship too much, I ‘abandon’ my pokemon and friends, I’m just overall childish and immature and fucking irresponsible-” Ash cut himself off with a grin. “But that’s normal, right? That I can take! I...”

“Just because you’re strong enough to take it doesn’t mean you should have to,” Hop whispered. “And  _ did they really say you’re _ -”

Ash put his hand up. “I don’t care if they call me oblivious or dense or whatever, they’re not  _ entitled _ to know my sexuality after all.” Hop and Leon gave Ash supportive smiles, only to freeze when Ash hissed, “But they went too fucking far, alright? ‘Oh, Hop and Leon are so nice and carefree!’ I mean seriously, they _ don’t know _ what you’ve been dealing with.” Ash pulled his phone--cracked in multiple places but what did one expect--out, gripping it tightly while staring at it. “Every time you two broke down. Every single time some random  _ jerk _ thought it would be a good idea to- just… try to  _ logic _ it out.”

Hop reached forward for Ash’s hand as Ash tossed the phone onto the table. “Ash, did you… defend us?”

“Of course I did. Being a bystander is just going to make them think this kinda stuff is  _ ok.  _ It’s just not.” Unlike Leon’s dry anger filled with insults and sharp tones and Hop’s wet anger filled with trembles and watery tones, Ash’s anger was a mix of both. Fiery eyes, slight trembles filled with emotions brimming under his skin like a cracked dam.

Leon bit his lip, before stating, “We’d do the same for you, Ash.”

Ash carried on like he hadn’t heard Leon, “You two are my family. Nobody messes with you two. Seriously, why do they make fun of you for being positive and spreading good vibes? You both spent so much time being negative. You both deserve to heal and express yourself positively because that’s what you’ve worked so hard to do.” Stepping to the door, Ash heaved it open and  _ hurled _ the stick Zacian and Zamazenta both brought practically halfway across the town.

After a moment, Leon asked, “Hey Ash? How do you want us to help?”

“You’ve helped enough by listening to me.”

“Ash?” Hop muttered, stepping next to him and giving him a loose hug. “You deserve to heal too.”

Ash choked out a laugh. “‘Heal’? Heal from what? From petty strangers not being nice and being surprised when  _ I’m  _ not nice to them?”

“From your past, as it seems,” Leon stated.

“What does  _ that  _ mean?”

Leon crossed his arms. “The sole fact that you’re used to insults towards yourself. Whether that means people are constantly insulting you… or you’re like Hop.”

“Oh, ‘or’?” Ash laughed, causing both his brothers to stare at him. After clearing his throat, Ash shrugged, Hop still clinging to him like a Komala. “How do you feel about grooming our legendaries? Maybe riding them around town? I could show you around Professor Oak’s ranch if you want-”

“Don’t change the subject on us, Ash,” Hop mumbled. “You say you’re like me, but you’re so similar to Leon as well… Is that what being a champion-”

“No!” Ash and Leon both blurted out, causing Hop to softly chuckle, stepping away from Ash. Leon fidgeted with the edge of his jumper, muttering, “I mean… Should I be more-”

“No!” Ash and Hop hissed. Hop and Leon both glanced back at Ash, who only stayed silent. 

“...Alright then,” Leon sighed. “Aegis, anything else you want us to hear? Or ask?”

Ash grinned. “Am I suitable to be a champion?”

“Of course!” Hop and Leon exclaimed. Winking, Ash gave them a thumbs-up before glancing off. Leon patted Ash’s shoulder, murmuring, “Didn’t I say stop trying to be like me?”

“You were only talking to your brother.”

“You are our brother.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.”

Ash shrugged. “Then you should know I’m not like you two.” He sighed, turning away, eyes sorrowful. “I’m not as strong as you think. Especially when it comes to legendaries and the end of the world.”

“...We might not know what you went through,” Hop started.

“But whatever it is, we’re here for you,” Leon finished.

“You guys…”

“We have each other, after all!” Hop and Leon said in unison. Ash gave them a wide grin, before grabbing his phone and tilting his head.

“Can I get a picture of us three together?”

Without even an answer, Hop and Leon squished Ash in between them, grinning at the phone.

After Ash took his picture, Hop and Leon both smirked, asking, “Are you gonna frame it?”

Ash genuinely laughed with a nod, pulling Hop and Leon closer to himself. 

Back outside, Zacian and Zamazenta were pawing at the door. Pikachu patted Nebby, who rolled its eyes and got up, stretched, before grabbing the stick and tossing it to the distance. The two Galar legendaries gratefully nudged at Nebby before chasing after the stick, making Nebby fondly roll its eyes once more. Up in space, a  _ gigantic _ pokemon was floating through space, enjoying its freedom for good. It was… surprisingly peaceful.

“Hey, should I get a cap as well?” Hop asked. “The first letter of our nicknames spell out ‘cap,’ after all.” The setting sun couldn’t have shone brighter than the brothers as they laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> And YES, these three brothers are going to therapy and getting the help they deserve.  
> Additional updates to the story, a bit more Pikachu moments and fixed an error here and there.  
> A big thank you to Sapphiria for the title!  
> You can pry the Ash Hop Leon brot3 and Kukui acting fatherly towards them all from my cold dead hands.  
> Random trivia: Ptelea trifoliata, aka the common hoptree, or the wafer ash! And the sleepiness caused by daylight savings and an irregular sleep schedule is called social jet lag!


End file.
